


It's Never Over

by mandyem92



Series: Spencer-Sophia Story [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angry Spencer, BAMF Spencer Reid, Bromance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, No Slash, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spencer/Derek bromance, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, spencer's girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:16:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 29
Words: 22,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandyem92/pseuds/mandyem92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A video makes it way into the hands of the BAU team, a video showing the abduction of Reid's girlfriend. The unsub continues to taunt the team, exposing one secret after another as more videos are sent to them. Reid, struggling to keep some semblance of privacy, must now fight to save his girlfriend and catch an unsub who's motivation is more than it seems. As more of Reid and his girlfriend's life is exposed the more the team begins to wonder how well they really know their genius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You have no idea where Yemen is, do you?

**10:00 AM…Monday**

Reid walked into the break room, empty coffee cup in hand. He reached for the coffee pot, sighing loudly as he saw it was empty. He placed the pot back in the machine and began opening cabinets, digging through its items till he found the desired prize. After moving things around for a few minutes he finally produced a new bag of coffee grounds, a smile of success plastered on his face.

As he scooped out the grounds he heard the footsteps of one of his coworkers behind him.

"Hi Morgan." Reid said as he pressed the start button on the coffee machine.

"How did you know it was me?" Morgan asked as he placed his own empty cup on the counter next to Reid's.

"Nobody stomps around here as loudly as you" Reid smiled as he turned around to look at Morgan. His smile grew as he saw the "angry" frown on his face.

"Geez Reid, it sounds to me like you're calling me heavy."

"Yes. And no. You're all muscle so really, you are heavy. Anyway, all I'm saying is that you're not exactly light on your feet."

"Light on my feet? I can be light on my feet. I've snuck up on you how many times?" Reid opened his mouth to answer but Morgan cut him off. "Don't even think about actually trying to answer that question. It was a rhetorical question Reid."

"I wasn't going to try to answer it. I was going to kindly inform you that your ability to sneak up on me is because of my tendency to "zone out" as you so nicely put it, not because of your gait." Reid grabbed the now full coffee pot and filled his cup.

"You going to share some of your precious coffee with me?" Morgan asked as Reid placed the pot back in the machine without filling Morgan's cup.

"I was thinking about it. But decided that you could use the exercise, seeing as I apparently think you're fat." Reid stepped to the side, grabbing the bag of sugar that sat on the counter next to the coffee machine.

"Ouch Pretty Boy. First you call me heavy and then you call me fat. Low blow Reid, low blow."

"Oh yes, that's right. I forgot that your charming good looks are off limits. God forbid I hurt your beloved vanity."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny."

After fixing his own cup of coffee the two friends walked out of the break room and walked into the bullpen, happily drinking the fresh caffeinated beverage that were held in their cups.

"God I love whoever invented coffee." Morgan muttered into his cup with a smile.

"No one invented coffee Morgan. It's a product of beans, not some sort of machinery."

"You know what I meant. I love whoever discovered coffee. Happy?"

"So you love Yemenite Sufi mystics? Not exactly an everyday affection."

"Yemenite?"

"Yeah, from Yemen. A southern Arabian country."

Morgan looked at him, pulling his eyebrows down in confusion.

"You have no idea where Yemen is, do you?" Morgan took the chance to take a sip of his coffee, avoiding the question. "I'm buying you a globe for Christmas."

"Way to suck all the fun out of coffee. And next Christmas." Morgan gave his friend a playful shove as he shook his head, walking over to his office.


	2. That is vital information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Just as a heads up, yes, I know my chapters are short. I'm really particular about how I like to break down my chapters so some may be really short while others much longer.**

**1:00 PM…Monday**

Hotch stepped out of his office, glancing around at the bullpen. Prentiss and Reid were throwing crumbled up pieces of papers at each other, laughing loudly. The piles on their desk were surprisingly small, Hotch assuming that this was because Reid had taken a large portion on Prentiss' files. Rossi was walking out of the break room, a sandwich and large coffee up in his hands.

"We've got a case." Hotch's voice boomed loudly, grabbing everyone's attention. He walked over and knocked harshly on Morgan's office door, not bothering to wait for him to open it.

"Head to Garcia's office." He said as the rest of the team began filing in behind him.

"A video was just delivered to the building, addressed to the BAU." Hotch said as the last of the team had entered Garcia's office. He handed a DVD to Garcia who pulled it up on the screen sitting on her desk.

In front of them the screen showed an apartment room. The door was closed and the lights off. As the video played the door opened and the lights flicked on. "Stop the tape!" Reid screamed suddenly, making Garcia jump slightly before hitting pause. "This is my apartment." He said with a mumble.

"Someone bugged your apartment" Morgan said with a growl. He glared at the screen angrily, thinking about someone watching his best friend's apartment.

"Look at the clock. 10:45am. I would be at work at this time. But…" Reid looked at the screen closer. "The calendar on my wall; what dates are crossed out?" Garcia zoomed in on the calendar.

"Yesterday was the last date crossed off." Garcia mumbled.

"Okay. So if this video is of today, than who is walking into your apartment Pretty boy?"

"Sophia. She said she was going to go grocery shopping today." Reid said as he looked at his hands, knowing exactly what was coming next.

"Sophia? Who's Sophia? Is she your girlfriend? She lives with you? That is vital information you cannot withhold from me! Why didn't you tell us you had a girlfriend!?" Garcia's voice sped up as she finished her sentence.

"Because you'd freak out, like that. She moved in with me a while back. She'll be walking through the door the second you hit play."

"You could have told me, Reid. I'm your best friend." Morgan gave Reid a little shove. Reid looked over at him and was surprised to see that Morgan genuinely looked upset about not being told about her.

"I know I-" Reid was cut off by Hotch.

"Play the video, Garcia."

Garcia started the movie again as everyone stared over at the screen. Morgan shot Reid a we're-so-not-done-with-this-conversation look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to review ;)


	3. And again and again

**10:00AM Monday**

Sophia opened the door, three bags of groceries balanced precariously in her arms. She had on a pair of jean shorts that hugged her long legs tightly. She had on a dark purple button-up blouse that hung loosely off her shoulders. The hem was tucked loosely into her shorts and the excess material folded over slightly, the extra cloth swaying every time she moved. Her hair was pulled up in a half-ponytail and pushed off her shoulders.

She used her foot to close the door behind her, dropping her keys in a bowl next to the door. She sighed heavily and placed the bags on the counter. She walked back to the door and kicked off her sneakers before turning back to the bags on the counter. Reid started tapping his foot nervously. Sophia began unpacking the first bag of food, a few boxes and bags of food they couldn't quite make out.

Suddenly two cats ran into the shot, sliding across the tiled floor as Sophia emptied the second bag of food, pulling out bread and eggs. "Watson! Stop picking on your little brother." They could hear Sophia's voice clearly through the speakers and it sent a numbing chill down Reid's spine. She turned to glare at the cats that ran into the room. Watson, a tan Abyssinian, glanced up at Sophia and tilted his head, purring loudly. A grey, slightly smaller Abyssinian named Sherlock looked up at Sophia with his green eyes, purring along with his brother.

She turned around and returned to the last of the three bags of groceries. She pulled out a container of strawberries, a bag of apples and a bag of some green vegetable that they were unable to identify through the TV. A loud crash sudden screamed through the apartment and Sophia turned around quickly. Reid felt his whole body tense up but he relaxed as soon as he realized that Sherlock and Watson had simply knocked over a large stack of books that were sitting on the edge of the coffee table. They watched as Watson had Sherlock pinned underneath him and was playfully batting at his nose while the other cat wiggled and snapped his mouth open and closed in some sad attempt to scare off his bigger brother.

"Watson I swear to God if you do not get off your brother this instant I'm telling Spencer and he is not buying any more of those damn treats you like. Spoiled brats." Both cats froze in the middle of their "battle" to glance over at Sophia. Watson let out a small meow and stepped off his brother who proceeded to run and hide from the impending doom that he knew was going to come from their fight. Watson, being his arrogant self simply stared up at Sophia, purring and meowing to no one in particular.

"Really guys? That's all it takes? God forbid you lose out on your precious treats every time Daddy comes home from a case. Manipulative, that's what you both are. Manipulative little-"

Her sentence was cut off by a loud knock on the door. She shook her head at the cats and walked over to open the door.

"Hel-" she stopped as she felt the gun press harshly against her stomach.

"Step back into the apartment quietly and I promised I won't shoot you" the tall figure at the door said in a gruff voice just loud enough for the microphone attached to the camera to pick it up. She stepped backwards slowly and the man closed and locked the door behind him.

Reid could feel his heart beating painfully against his rib cage. He started pacing back and forth in Garcia's small office. Part of him wanted to look away but the rational part of him made him focus his gaze even more on the screen in front of him. He breathed in and out loudly; Morgan glanced back at him in concern. He could only imagine what was going through his head.

The man and Sophia stared at each other, seeming to be at a standstill. Neither said a word nor moved a muscle, their breathing being the only thing being picked up by the camera's microphone. Suddenly a loud hiss vibrated through Garcia's speakers and they all jumped at the sudden noise. Watson was on the coffee table, his lips pulled back and the hair on his back beginning to rise.

"Fucking cat" the man growled as he took a step closer to Sophia. She stepped back as well only to find herself pinned against the back of the leather couch. She glanced to the side, checking how far away she was from the back window.

She turned back quickly, but not quick enough. A fist came flying into view and she tried to duck out of its path. It hit her chin, splitting her lip and causing a small trail of blood to drip from the corner of her mouth. Another loud hiss was heard and Watson leapt from his spot on the table, latching onto the man's arm. The man grunted and swung his arm, sending the Abyssinian into the wall.

Reid couldn't help contain the growl that escaped his mouth as he saw the blood that was now almost at the top of Sophia's chin. He clenched his fists tighter as he looked at his cat laying limp against the wall. Sophia looked as though she was going to run to Watson's side and Reid couldn't stop the swell of panic that caught in his throat. He knew Sophia would drop everything and run to help her 'babies' because they were everything to her. However she stopped herself as she felt the barrel of the gun being placed roughly against her forehead.

"It's just a fucking cat," the man mumbled at Sophia as he reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Please don't-"

"Shut up!" He screamed loudly into Sophia's face, slapping her harshly across the face, smearing the blood on her chin. His sudden rage took everyone by surprise. Reid began to shake, his whole body consumed with anger. No one was allowed to hit his Sophia like that. No one.

The man composed himself quickly and squeezed down on Sophia's wrist. "Now. You and I are going for a nice little trip. You are going to leave this apartment with me, normally, get in the car parked just outside the back door, and we are going to go for a drive. You do anything to tip anyone off and I promise you that you will beg for a bullet to rip through your pretty little skull." He pulled her forward, twisting her arm so she was now facing away from him. He placed the barrel against the small of her back and pushed it harder against her spine. She let out a whimper as a sharp pain flew up her arm.

"We're going to see an old friend of yours. He's real pissed at you. Here you are, fucking that god-damn FBI agent when you're supposed to be with him. I seriously hope he was worth it because it would be a shame if you went through all of this for some mediocre skinny little piece of shit." He shoved Sophia with the gun, moving her towards the door.

Reid felt a hand grip his shoulder tightly as he clenched his fists harder, ready to break every computer screen in front of him just to make the man stop talking to Sophia that way.

"Reid. Breathe." Morgan gave his shoulder another gentle squeeze and pulled him back slightly, out of reach of the screens. He could see that he was ready to hit anything, and anyone, in his reach. Reid, in a sad attempt to get rid of some of his anger, pushed against Morgan, throwing the older man slightly off balance. Morgan took a step back, realizing that he needed to make sure he didn't push Reid too far.

They both turned their gaze back to the screens as Sophia slipped on her jacket and pulled on her shoes, deliberately taking her time so she could check on Watson, who was now meowing softly as he lay against the wall. "Come on! I really don't think you want to keep him waiting. He's been waiting for seven years and he's getting impatient."

"Who are you talk-" she was cut off as her body was slammed against the door, a large hand pressing her face against the hard wood.

"I swear I'm going to kill the son of a bitch the second I figure out who he is." Reid growled just loud enough for everyone in the small office to hear. JJ tensed at his anger, having never seen Reid that way before. Everyone's attention was brought back to the screen as the man began talking again.

"I said SHUT. UP. Now trust me, you'll remember him right away. He gave you the ride of your life seven years ago before you stupidly ran away. I know he's missed you. The one that got away. He talks fondly about pounding into you and making you scream; he can't wait to do it again. And again. And again. You remember how insatiable Emmett's appetite is, right?" The man chuckled as Sophia suddenly began wiggling underneath him.

Reid's whole body went rigid. "No!" He yelled as Emmett's name came through the speaker. Everyone in the room jumped, glancing back at Reid. His face had gone completely white, his eyes were dilated and it looked as though he was about to pass out at any second. He swayed on his feet and reached behind him to grab the wall. Though their first thought was to run to Reid, comfort him, but their attention was yet again drawn back to the screen as Sophia's panicked voice filled the room once more.

"No! Nononononononono! Please! Let me go! No!" She kept screaming as she tried desperately to get out of the man's grip. "Spencer! Spencer!" She screamed again at the top of her lungs before the man grabbed her and threw her on the floor, quickly sitting on top of her. "Don't let him hurt me again. Please. Spencer! Spencer please come home! Please! Stop-" Her voice was cut off as the butt of the gun came down on her head. Her vision blurred and she fell limp under the stranger's crushing weight.

The man sighed audibly and got up. "Change of plans I guess." He chuckled and picked her up, walking over to the window. He placed Sophia onto the fire escape and stepped out the window. He slowly made his way down the stairs and out of sight of the camera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really sure why I added the whole thing with the cats...I'm planning on bringing them back, kinda for comic relief. Hopefully you'll like the cats because I love writing scenes with them ;)


	4. Don't you ever think otherwise

**1:15PM Monday**

Reid's legs gave out as he watched Sophia's body fall limp under her abductors weight. As the video cut out he stopped caring about the other people in the room who he knew were now looking at him for answers. He just didn't care. He began to sob quietly, his head hidden behind his hands, his knees pulled close to his chest. Morgan quickly sat down next to him and pulled Spencer into an embrace, rocking him back and forth gently.

"Pretty boy, what's going on in that head of yours? You know this is not your fault. You-"

"Yes it is! She needed me and I wasn't there. You heard her! She begged me to help her and what was I doing? I was fucking drinking coffee and bickering with you in the damn break room! I told her Emmett would never hurt her again and now I've let some fucking stranger waltz into our apartment and take her to him!" Reid's sobs grew louder as his body shook.

Morgan began rubbing small circles across his back, pulling him closer to his chest.

"Reid." Hotch whispered softly as he knelt down so that he was at Reid's eye-level. "I know this is hard. And I know you want to blame yourself. But there was NOTHING you could have done then and you can't do anything now to change what happened. Sitting here on the floor and beating yourself up isn't going to bring Sophia back."

"Hotch." Morgan growled at his boss, shooting him a look that would have scared anyone off.

Hotch ignored the look and continued, knowing that Reid needed to hear what he was going to say.

"What is going to bring Sophia back is you getting off the floor and into the conference room. Tell us everything you know about this Emmett. He's our only lead. Sophia and the team need you at your best if we're going to find her. What is going to make this better is you pulling yourself together and figuring out where this son-of-a-bitch is hiding Sophia. Sitting on the floor will achieve nothing."

Hotch watched as Reid wrenched himself free of Morgan's grip in anger and stood up. He pushed past Hotch, throwing him off balance, mumbled what he could only guess was a 'fuck you' before storming out of Garcia's room.

The rest of the team stood there in shock before jumping to follow him, rushing to the conference room as quickly as their feet could carry them. Morgan grabbed Hotch's shoulder and held him back. He had ever intention on letting his boss know how pissed he was, regardless of the consequences.

"What the hell were you thinking!? The kid just watched his girlfriend get attacked and abducted and you berate him for being human! He obviously loves this woman and practically tell him that you could give a rat's ass how he feels about her or how he's feeling." Morgan tried desperately not to scream, settling instead on a harsh voice and staring angrily at his boss. He wanted nothing more than to punch Hotch for the way he spoke to his best friend, with a cold and rough bluntness that only Hotch could manage.

"I got him up and moving. You know as well as I do that we have absolutely no time to waste if we want to find her and bring her home. Alive. How much more time were you willing to waste comforting him instead of motivating him to find Sophia. Spencer will let this destroy him if we let him wallow in his own guilt. You know that better than anyone else. He needs to focus on finding Sophia, then he can deal with his guilt." Hotch glared back at Morgan before walking away. He stopped in the doorway and spun around, now nose-to-nose with Morgan.

"And Morgan, Reid is my friend as well. I care about Reid and his happiness just as much as you do. Don't you EVER think otherwise."

Morgan sighed. He knew that everything Hotch said was right and now he couldn't stop himself from feeling guilty as well. He wanted nothing more than to pull Reid back into his arms and comfort him, staying there till everything was magically fixed. He wanted nothing more than to protect Reid from everything he just saw and everything he knew he was going to see. His anger towards Hotch dissipated with each step he took towards the conference room, preparing himself mentally for what was to come.


	5. Less time, less damage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really happy with this chapter but I felt like background info was sort of needed. I may end up eventually deleting this one. But for now I'll leave it be. It seemed kind of forced and out of character. IDK, maybe it's just me. Anywho...THANKS FOR READING!

**1:30 PM Monday**

They walked back to the conference room to find everyone sitting in their usual spots, waiting for them to arrive.

"About six years ago Emmett Ryder brutally raped and killed five women. He kept them for approximately a week, raping them multiple times. After that he strangled them with a belt and dumped their bodies in different forests. He jumped from state to state; Pennsylvania first, then New Jersey, Connecticut, Maryland and then West Virginia. His sixth victim was Sophia Maxwell. He only had her for 36 hours.

According to police she…she got off lucky. He was only..with her…for a "short" time. Less time, less damage." Reid stopped, running his hand over his face. His hands were shaking and he was finding it harder and harder to breath. Morgan looked at him and for the first time since they had met, Reid's eyes had lost all the innocence they once held. Instead, they seemed blank and lifeless.

Prentiss was the first to fill in the silence as Reid took a few deep breaths, calming the shake in his voice. "I'm guessing that jumping borders meant that each state had their own investigation. Meaning no collaboration. We would've heard about the case if someone had seen the connection. The bastard was smart enough to know that. Smart enough to know how hard it is to get multiple states to agree to cooperation and even harder to get them to willingly hand over their cases to outside sources."

"After Sophia's case all the files were finally transferred over to the FBI. His picture was plastered all over the news for two weeks with no hits. The case had made it to Andersson's team. Andersson asked me for help with the geographical profile. That's when I met Sophia." He paused and let out a little chuckle. "I think Andersson's, demeanor, scared her. She felt uncomfortable talking to him. On a whim I offered to help him there as well. She asked me to stay with her in the hospital, that she didn't want to be alone."

JJ was the next to take over, seeing how his eyes were beginning to water and he was struggling to hold back the tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "If Andersson's team found him, how can he be a threat now?"

"He was arrested three weeks after Sophia's attack. Two years ago there was a massive fire at the state prison he was held in. He, along with twelve other inmates, escaped during the chaos that followed. As of today, only eight of the missing thirteen have been found. The police kept telling Sophia not to worry, that Emmett wouldn't be able to cross state borders without notifying the police. They weren't really sure where he went but we tried not to think about it. Ignorance is bliss, right?"

"Spencer? How long after the attack did you and Sophia started dating? We need to have some sort of timeline for Emmett, when he began stalking the two of you. I mean, he's only been out in public for two years." She really hated to ask but she knew she had to. "He knows the two of you are dating and he knew your routines enough to bug your apartment and attack Sophia when you weren't home."

"We, uhm, we were just friends for the first three years after her attack. She didn't want to talk to anyone about what happened. But, she trusted me. I don't know why. I mean, I didn't even know her for more than a week at the time. She didn't want to tell her mother of her two older brothers, Wyatt and Michael. I guess she wanted someone to talk to, someone who wouldn't judge her or make comments about how she used to be before the attack.

It was, three years, five months and two days after the attack that Sophia asked if I wanted to come over for dinner. We usually just met up at the park near her house whenever she wanted to talk about anything. In total, we've been dating for 3 years, seven months and two days but it didn't get serious till she moved in a year ago." Reid smiled, letting his hands fall into his lap. "She's a big Dr. Who fan." He added suddenly. Dr. Who was how they always ended their conversations in the park, both wanting to leave with a smile.

"Reid. How exactly did Sophia escape? You said she was help only for 36 hours?"

"She noticed that he had keys attached to his jeans. She heard them when…when he took them off. A huge ring full, almost like a janitor or security guard. When he was…distracted…and otherwise preoccupied, she managed to reach his pants that were thrown aside and grab the keys. She said she waited for him to…to finish. He let his guard down momentarily when he started kissing her, treating their encounter like it was some kind of date. He was winded, and relaxed.

She grabbed the keys and hit with them, dragging them across his face, cutting up his skin pretty badly. He rolled over and grabbed his face and she ran out of the small room he had her in, which turned out to be a shed set in the back of an abandoned warehouse. Instead of running towards the only main road, the obvious direction, she climbed up a tree in the forest behind the shed and waited. She watched him get in his car and go down the road. She waited a few minutes longer and ran father into the woods. After about an hour of running she found a development."

"Damn. How the hell did she think straight in a position like that? I'm a trained FBI agent and I know I would have run straight for the road. No hesitation." Rossi shook his head as he spoke, realizing how easily she could have been caught if she hadn't done what she did.

"You'd be surprised how clearly people think when adrenaline kicks in. Survival instincts are at their peak."

"So it's safe to say he's been in hiding for the last two years." Rossi added.

"He's also been patient when it comes to Sophia; he waited two years after his escape before he came after her. There's no way he's been able to hold off his urges for that long. There has to be others. Rossi, you and Prentiss go to Garcia and start looking up similar crimes, reaching back two years. Reid, Morgan and I will head to the apartment to see if our other unsub left anything behind. JJ, make sure the media does not get wind of this. I do not want his face anywhere on the news; it'll scare him back into hiding. Go talk to Andersson as well and get anything and everything he has on the Emmett Ryder case. And we're going to have to contact Sophia's family." With that Hotch pulled himself up from his chair and walked out of the conference room, Reid and Morgan quickly behind him.


	6. You'll survive a few hours by yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally didn't have much of Watson and Sherlock in this chapter but decided to go back and add some more in, seeing as I love to write about them. I should totally give them their own story...after I finish this one of course.

**2:00 PM Monday**

Reid, Hotch and Morgan walked into the apartment quietly as if they were disturbing a tomb. The apartment was spacious and to Reid, unbearably silent. To the right of the front door the apartment opened up to a kitchen with counters in a U-shape. The side of the counter that divided the living room from the kitchen was lined with three barstools. Beyond the kitchen was a small office, filled with bookcases and a computer desk. To the left of the door was an open living room with a black leather couch and an armchair pushed in the corner. Off the living room was the bathroom and bedroom.

Reid stood by the couch, placing both hands of the back it and stared down at the two sleeping cats that were just now beginning to stir. "Hey boys" Reid whispered as they both opened their eyes. They jumped from their make-shift bed, made of pillows and a quilt and leapt onto the back of the couch. They rubbed and weaved in and out of Reid's arms, meowing for attention.

"Hey Reid. Look at your cat's chin." Morgan pointed to Watson who was now attempting, and almost succeeding, in unbuttoning the sleeve of Reid's dress shirt with his mouth. Reid picked up the tall, thin cat and held his chin still. The white patch underneath his mouth was dotted with red.

"Looks like the cat drew some blood. We can send him over to the labs for analysis; see if we find a match." Hotch said as Reid ran his hand over the cat's head, scratching behind is right ear. Sherlock began meowing loudly and consistently as Reid rubbed Watson's head.

"Aw, someone is getting jealous." Morgan laughed and walked over to the couch, running a hand down Sherlock's back. "You check the bedroom and bathroom for anything out of the ordinary, and we'll run over the living room and kitchen area." Reid nodded and placed Watson down on the couch, dragging his feet towards his bedroom.

He opened the door and was relieved to find everything the way he had left it this morning. He pulled open the draws and looked around the closet. Everything was exactly where it was supposed to be. And to his relief, there were no cameras. He opened the bathroom door and sighed. Sophia's hair-dryer was on the counter and her towel was hung on the back of the door.

"Found the camera." Hotch yelled from the living room. He pointed up to the curtain rod above the back window, drawing Morgan and Reid's attention. Reid walked over and pulled down the camera, a wireless webcam-looking camera. "We'll bring it to Garcia as soon as we're done."

After running over every room the camera was the only thing out of place.

"Want to grab your cat and we'll head over to forensics?" Hotch nodded towards the two cats who were now sitting side by side on the coffee table. Reid walked over and picked up Watson, carrying him over to the far corner of the living room where their bowl and toys sat. He opened a door to reveal a small pantry and pulled out a travel carrier. He placed the carrier on the floor and gently guided Watson into it. Just as he was about to close the door Sherlock shot across the room and snuck into the, shooting Reid an innocent, wide-eyed look.

"Sherlock. Out. You'll survive a few hours by yourself." Reid opened the cage door and reached in to grab the cat only to have both dart of from the container. "God damn it. Seriously?!" Reid yelled as he followed the cats into the bedroom. They both slipped under the covers in some attempt to hide from Reid. His frustration over everything seemed to be building beyond its breaking point, slowly seeping out, his cats egging him on.

He could hear Morgan laughing behind him. Reid rolled his eyes and walked over to the bed. Sherlock's tail wiped back and forth from underneath a pillow as Watson stuck his head out from underneath the comforter. He rolled over onto his back and threw his paws up, swatting playfully at Reid's hands as he tried to wrangle the cat.

"Reid, we can't waste too much time here. Grab them both if you can't get only Watson. I'm sure Garcia won't mind watching Sherlock for awhile." Hotch walked out the door of the apartment, followed by Morgan and Reid after he finally corralled both cats into the one carrier.

When they got into the SUV Reid let out a little laugh. Morgan looked back to see Watson's paw shoot between the grates on the carrier's door. He grabbed at the lock at the side, letting out a few meows that carried an air of frustration in them. Reid smiled and swatted Watson's paw away. Watson let out a short meow before settling in, curling into his sleeping brother. Morgan couldn't help but watch as Reid interacted with the cats, thankful for the smile that had finally reached his friend's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, critics are always open <3


	7. Protect your keyboard

**3:30 PM Monday**

Reid walked into Garcia's office, placing the car carrier on an empty space on her desk. "Hey Garcia. Here's Sherlock. Watson's still with forensics but I told them to bring him to your office once they're done with him."

"Ooh! Open the carrier! I want to meet your kitty!" Garcia smiled as Reid opened the door, Sherlock slinking his way out onto the desk. Reid grabbed the carrier and slid it under the desk.

"Garcia, I just want you to know what you're getting in to."

"They're cats, Reid." Garcia said as she ran a hand down Sherlock's back, the cat arching into her hand.

"They're extremely active and playful. They're not the type of cats to just laze around. They will entertain themselves with just about anything you give them, so you don't have to worry about that. However, they will open anything and everything that is closed; doors, draws, cabinet, just because they can. Oh, and protect your keyboard from Watson. He'll take it apart and swat the pieces around if you leave it unguarded."

"Why couldn't you get normal cats? You know the ones that like to cuddle and curl up in your lap." Garcia glanced down at Sherlock who was now sitting on her computer chair, swatting mindlessly at the feathers on the pen Garcia was just using.

"They like to sit on my shoulders or around my neck. Granted Watson usually tries to eat my ear when he does that. It's not like they're anti-social. All their little antics are done to get your attention…and to get a reaction out of you. Did you know that Abyssinians are regarded as one of, if not the smartest of domestic cat breeds? Granted they use their intelligence as a way of amusement, which has actually given them the reputation of being the "class-clowns" of the cat kingdom. In fact-"

"Of course you would adopt the feline version of yourself. And then name them after fictional characters." Sherlock waltzed across Garcia's desk over to Reid, rubbing against his hip. Reid scratched his head as Sherlock leaned into his hand. Reid looked lovingly down at Sherlock and Garcia smiled at the interaction. It was the first time Reid seemed genuinely happy.

"Be good Sherlock." Reid patted his head softly and turned to the door. As he opened the door Sherlock leapt off Garcia's desk and ran between Reid's legs, meowing sadly. He rubbed up and down his ankles, glancing up at him with his large eyes. "What baby?" Reid knelt down and picked up the cat. He kissed the top of his head and gave him a quick squeeze before placing him back on Garcia's chair.

"He misses his daddy." Garcia said with a smile as Sherlock leapt again to the floor and sat between Reid's feet, chewing on his laces. Reid picked the cat up yet again, this time rubbing and petting his head for a few minutes before placing a kiss on his cheek. "I miss you too. Sophia always tells me that Sherlock is my cat." He placing the cat back on the chair, running his hand down the cat's spine.

"Stay this time. And thank you Garcia, I really appreciate you looking after them like this. If they start bugging you, let me know. They shouldn't be hungry for awhile since their bowls were licked clean when I went home." He then made a second and thankfully successful attempt and left Garcia's office.

Reid walked to the bullpen, grabbing his cell phone. He dialed the familiar number but stared at the screen instead of hitting send. He pulled his knees up to his chest, he sneakers propped against the edge of his desk, staring down at the phone in his hand. He unconsciously reached forward, fingering his shoe laces, making sure they were still intact after being chewed on. He finally took a deep breath and pressed SEND.

"Hey Wyatt, its Spencer."


	8. There are weirdos everywhere

**5:00 PM Monday**

A teenager wearing baggy jeans and a dark green pullover walked into the BAU. He glanced around till he shrugged his shoulders and walked over to where Rossi and Prentiss were sitting.

"Uhm. Yeah, some guy asked me to bring this in to some dude named Spencer. Paid me $50 to run his damn errands."

"Did you see his face?!" Prentiss asked as she jumped up, snatching the DVD out of the teenager's hands.

"No. Fucking weirdo. He had sunglasses on. At 5:00. There are weirdoes everywhere." The boy said with a shrug as he turned around to walk out of the BAU. Neither Rossi nor Prentiss bothered pursuing the boy, choosing instead to round everyone up into Garcia's office again.

Watson had been brought into Garcia's office an hour ago and was now running amuck in Garcia's room. The two had scurried around, exploring every inch of her office. They swatted at her cup of pens until they had successfully knocked it over, spilling the pens all over the floor. They jumped onto the floor, pushing the pens around the room in some sort of game. Garcia rolled her eyes and decided to leave the pens where they were; she was done fighting with them.

As the team walked into the room both cats stopped their playing, glancing up at the intruders. Sherlock darted to Reid who picked him up quickly and wrapped his arms tightly around him. Watson laid his body down at Reid's feet, pushing around a nearby pen. No one paid much attention to the cats, glancing down at Watson only to make sure they didn't step on him.

Without a word everyone stood back in the same spots they were in when they saw the first video. No one dared to speak and Garcia started the video without prompting from Hotch.


	9. You're wearing my shirt

**VIDEO**

Sophia was sitting on the kitchen counter with her bare legs crossed at her ankles. The black underwear she was wearing was mostly covered by her legs. She had a white dress shirt on but it was unbuttoned, showing a matching lacy bra, her chest barely contained by the thin material. Her bare feet swung back and forth slowly as she sat and waited. She leaned backwards, her brown hair splayed across her shoulders. The door unlocked and swung open.

Reid walked in, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He turned his back to Sophia instantly, taking no notice to her. He kicked his shoes off and put his go-bag down beside the door. He turned around finally, stopping as soon as Sophia came into his line of vision.

"You know, if this is how you're going to greet me after being out of state for a week, I'll start pushing for those types of cases." He said with a smirk as he slowly walked towards her.

Sophia grabbed his tie and pulled him closer, Reid settling his body between her long bare legs. "Don't even think about it." She said into his lips in a husky, lust-filled voice.

"You're wearing my shirt." He stated in a matter of fact manner.

"Yes. I'm glad I'm dating a genius like you." Sophia said with a giggle.

"It looks sexy on you. I like it." His fingers ghosted across her stomach, just below the lace of her bra. His hands ran across the uncovered skin of her chest before moving upwards, his long fingers worked their way to her shoulders, pushing the shirt off her shoulders. She shivered and wrapped her hand tighter around his tie while the other grabbed the back of Reid's head, pulling him in as close as possible, not bothering to push the shirt back onto her shoulders. Reid eagerly kissed her, Sophia soon opening her mouth after Reid's tongue darted out. His tongue dove quickly into her mouth, exploring every inch of it. A soft moan could be heard but to those listening it was unclear who it actually came from. Sophia pulled off his tie, letting the material slip through her hands and fall to the floor.

Reid grabbed the hem of his shirt and without bothering to unbutton it, pulled it over his head. As he pulled the shirt up the team could see the muscles lining Reid's back and shoulders flexing; muscles that, to everyone's surprise, were rather toned. Reid shifted slightly, giving the camera a momentary glance at his stomach, its muscles showing definition as well. Morgan made a mental note to ask Reid about that later. Much later.

He chucked the shirt to the side and his hands gripped Sophia's waist. She wrapped her legs tighter around his waist, hooking her ankles together. Her hands raked up and down his shoulder blades, leaving parallel red lines across his pale skin.

"Bedroom. Now." Reid's voice was rough and demanding, a tone none of the team had ever heard. Sophia smiled into his lips and pushed herself off the counter, slowly walking Reid backwards towards the bedroom door. As she walked she started unbuckling Reid's belt, finally slipping it out of the loops as they disappeared off screen.

Before anyone had a chance to react to what they had just seen, the screen went black and white letters appeared.

_I'm sure you must be missing your precious little Sophia. You two were quite loud that night. I'm surprised you didn't have to buy a new bed. I can't wait to make her scream louder though._

The screen turned black again before yet another video started playing.


	10. Anger makes for great sex

**SECOND VIDEO**

Sophia was dressed in jeans and tank top, her hair pulled back in a high ponytail.

"Spencer. What happened today? At work?" She asked as he paced back and forth from the corner of the couch to the counter. Suddenly he turned to Sophia, grabbing her by the shoulders. He pushed her harshly against the closed door, her body making a loud thump that filled Garcia's office. He pressed his body flush against her as she let out a small gasp, taken back by the sudden aggression. Reid placed his hands on both sides of her face, trapping her where she was. His eyes were dark with lust and anger as he pressed his body closer, if that was even possible. He began kissing her neck, her eyes fluttered closed instantly.

Her eyes flew open as Reid grabbed her ponytail, yanking it down slightly to pull her neck at the perfect angle for him to continue his ministrations. She moaned loudly and her hands gripped Reid's biceps tightly.

"Mine." Reid said into her neck as he bit down harshly on her pale skin. She gasped at the sudden surge of pain that quickly turned into a wave of pleasure that washed over her entire body. He licked and sucked at the angry mark on her neck before moving higher up to continue his biting. Her hands began to tremble against Reid's biceps and she let out a louder gasp as he bit down again. Reid stopped suddenly, pulling back slightly from Sophia. "I'm sorry. I hurt you." He said through gritted teeth. He took a small step backwards, pulling his weight off of Sophia.

"Don't even think about getting me all hot and bothered and then walking away. So not fair." She grabbed his hips and pulled Reid flush against her body.

He ran his hands up and down her sides as their kisses turned from slow and gentle to rough and demanding. "The unsub. He killed so many women. And they-they looked so much like you." He pulled back as he spoke and closed his eyes, his face scrunched in frustration. He rested his forehead against Sophia's as she placed soft kisses on every inch of his face that she could reach as he continued to talk.

"All I could see was you. I can't lose you. And I just got so damn angry. Hotch kicked me out of the interrogation room. And apparently my anger really hasn't gone anywhere." He said with a smile as his hands rested back on her hips, squeezing them slightly. "I love you Sophia." He kissed her lips quickly and looked back at her, waiting for a reaction.

"I love you too. And never apologize for getting angry or letting a case get to you. It's called being human. And besides, I like this side of you. Anger makes for great sex." She smiled coyly up at him, biting her lower lip. Reid quickly took her lower lip in his mouth, sucking and pulling on it softly, a growl escaping his lip.

He racked his fingers across her sides, pulling her tanktop off quickly. He moved his hand down between them and Sophia moaned and arched her back, pressing her core harder against Reid's hands. A smile grew on his face and he pulled at her jeans, pulling them just over her thighs.

The screen turned black once more, followed by more words.

_It's good to know that Sophia likes it rough. And apparently sex against a door is a whole lot sexier than I would have imagined. I didn't know you had it in you to be so...aggressive. Or that possessive. But sadly, she's not yours anymore. She's MINE. And if she thought you were being rough then she has another thing coming._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote these two really because I wanted to show more of their relationship. I feel like it was kinda random but I couldn't really think of any other way to show that Emmett was watching them AND their relationship, all at the same time.
> 
> KEEP READING AND KEEP TYPING THOSE REVIEWS, NEGATIVE AND POSITIVE!


	11. She's not pretty

**5:45PM MONDAY**

The computer screen was consumed by black once more before the video finally stopped and the room suddenly quieted, no longer filled with the voices of Sophia and Reid. Even the computer, which was humming softly as it read the DVD had fallen silent.

"Garcia. Keep working on the videos and the cameras. Everyone else, back to what you were doing before." Hotch shot a glance at Reid whose face was flush and his eyes plastered on Sherlock who was nuzzling his collar.

"I'm glad you found someone who loves you, Spence." JJ said softly before being the first to leave the room. Prentiss and Rossi followed, with Hotch right behind them. Reid finally glanced up, looking at Morgan who was standing in front of him, a concerned look on his face.

"What?" Reid asked weakly.

"You don't have to be embarrassed." Garcia chimed in, realizing why Morgan was standing there.

"Of course not. My coworkers and boss just watched my girlfriend and me practically have sex in my kitchen and at the door. Nothing to be embarrassed by."

"Reid. Spencer. We're all adults. It's not like we all haven't done any of that before. Though I have to admit I've never had any girl greet me like that before and I will openly admit that I'm a bit jealous." Morgan smiled as he finished talking, pulling Reid's face up to meet his.

"I know. I just-Any semblance of privacy, any idea of a private life, is completely gone. Who knows how many videos like that he has. Granted, there wasn't one in our room so his options are a bit limited but he's certainly got the rest of that video of the two of us against the door. We, uhm, didn't bother going to the bedroom that time."

"We will get them all back. And get rid of all of them." Morgan pulled Reid into a quick hug.

"If it makes you feel any better, we all think Sophia is pretty. Like really, really pretty. You better hold on to her before my Der-bear tries to steal her." Garcia winking at Morgan, trying to get Reid to smile.

"Don't even think about it. And Garcia, she's not pretty. She's beautiful." Reid smiled back at her before letting go of Sherlock and walking out the office, his smile falling instantly when his eyes landed on the stack of files that were still on his desk.


	12. This is not a suggestion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not quite sure why but this chapter was so difficult to write. I kept getting stuck. Interactions between Hotch and Reid for me are kinda hit-or-miss. Sometimes I like how I have them interact and other times it comes out so...out of character...that even I read it and go, "buuuuullshit." So yeah, I rewrote their dialogue like fifty billion times...or really, like four times. Whatever. Hope you like what I finally came up with. :)

**11:20 PM MONDAY**

Reid slumped his shoulders and walked back to his desk. As odd as it sounded, this video seemed to hurt him more than the first though he was able to hide it from his team. Seeing it reminded him of the Sophia that he loved. It reminded him of all that he had to lose. And in some sick way, it would have been better to get a video of Sophia now, in whatever horrible place she was being held. At least a video like that would give them something to work with and some hope that she was still alive.

He sat there at his desk till the building had emptied of everyone but his team, the windows dark and the building quiet.

"Reid." Hotch called out to him, pulling him out of his trance. He hadn't realized he had zoned out till he looked down and saw that he was still reading the same file he had been reading 15 minutes ago.

Hotch and Reid walked quickly to the conference room.

"Prentiss and Rossi are going to continue looking into possible previous cases. However, we got a hit off the blood on Watson's chin." They entered the conference room where Morgan and JJ were now sitting.

"His name," Hotch started as he pulled up a picture of a barrel-chested and leathered faced man, "is Brandon Mincher. He's got a rap sheet a mile long and basically ranges everything. He's been described as a gun-for-hire type. Chances are he has no connection to Emmett outside of being hired. But that does mean he's most likely came face-to-face with Emmett and might possibly know his location."

"Where is Mincher now?" Reid asked quickly.

"They stopped him ten minutes ago at a hotel in Virginia. He'll be here in about two hours. Morgan and I will lead the interrogation. I know you want to do this yourself and I don't blame you, but I cannot have you in there with him."

"Hotch. I don't care. The bastard took Sophia. I want to-"

"My decision is final. Rossi and Prentiss are working on previous cases, Morgan and I will be interviewing Brandon and JJ will be working with Garcia to break down the camera found in your apartment. I want you to go home and rest."

"What!? Are you out of your mind!? I am not going to go home and 'rest' while my girlfriend is with the man who raped her seven years ago. I don't know what you think sending me home will accomplish but I promise you, it will do more harm than good. I am not abandoning Sophia!"

"We need to at your best Reid. And it's 11 pm. I know you haven't eaten at all today aside from your coffee and you came into work at 6 am. You need sleep and you need t eat; we're all exhausted but you can't deny that this is effecting you more than anyone else. And rightfully so. But you're practically running on empty. This is not a suggestion; this is an order." Hotch's voice was calm yet demanding. Reid looked at his boss and saw the concern that laced his face.

Morgan grabbed Reid's elbow and led him out of the office. "You know Hotch is only trying to help. We'll be working through the night; we're not going to sit down and do nothing. Sophia will have our undivided attention and she'll need yours. And she won't get that if you're exhausted."

"I'm not going back to my apartment. I-I-I can't." Reid whispered.

"Go sleep on the couch in my office then. I won't tell Hotch." Morgan smiled as he led Reid to his office. He grabbed the blanket off the back of his couch and held it out to Reid. "Sleep."


	13. Sit your ass down

**1:00 AM TUESDAY**

Morgan and Hotch walked into the interrogation room shortly after Reid had settled in Morgan's office. They both sat at the cold, metal table and fanned out a few still frames of the video from Reid's apartment.

Across from them sat Brandon Mincher, a man who looked as though he had spent his entire life doing nothing but work; his tanned face was rough and worn out. His hair was thinning and his hands were calloused and darker than the rest of body. Stubble lined his chin, added to his overall disheveled look.

"Brandon Mincher. I'm Agent Hotchner. What can you tell us about Emmett Ryder?"

"Never heard the name. Sorry. Can I go now?" He stood up quickly only to be shoved back down into his seat by Morgan.

"Sit your ass down. You can leave when you give us what you want." Morgan pointed down at the pictures, drawing Brandon's attention to them. Brandon's jaw dropped as he looked at the first picture. It was zoomed up on him, pressing his gun against Sophia's stomach.

"We've got a video of the abduction of Sophia Maxwell. We need no other evidence to get you indicted for kidnapping." Hotch sat back in his seat, watching with a smile as the reality of the situation sank in.

"That fucking piece of shit! He video-taped me!?" Brandon screamed, jumping from his seat and slamming his hands down on the tape.

Morgan shot out of his seat. "I said SIT DOWN! You can get up when I tell you too. Now sit the fuck down." Morgan gritted his teeth tightly. Brandon sat down and closed his eyes. He breathed in and out through his nose a few more times before finally prying his eyes open.

"You want to know about Emmett. Fine but I want two things. I get to choose what prison I'm sent to. I don't want some filthy, over-crowded state prison. And I want a guarantee that that bastard is caught and shoved into a fucking hole in the ground and never let out."

"Fine by me. Why the second half?" Hotch asked, folding his arms in front of him. He could see Morgan breathing heavy next to him, obviously unhappy with the fact that Hotch gave in to a deal without second thought.

"The bastard set me up. He obviously wanted me to go down for everything. And there is no way in hell I'm going down for whatever he ends up doing to that chick. Contrary to popular belief, criminals do have some sense of self preservation. I'm not doing more time than I have to."

"How did Emmett contact you?"

"He said he heard of my, uhm, exploits, from a "friend of the friend." He found me at a local diner that I go to often."

"Okay. What was the deal? Leave nothing out."

Brandon sighed heavily, puffing out his cheeks before blowing his breath at Morgan's tense face. "Alright. I was to kidnap Sophia from her apartment yesterday morning. I was told to bring her back as unharmed as possible. He stressed that he wanted her to leave the apartment without drawing any attention to herself. You know, have her act natural. Which was the plan until she fought back. He handed me a paper with driving directions. I was told to immediately take Sophia to him. I wound up, after driving for a little over an hour, at some warehouse in the middle of nowhere."

"When you got there?" Morgan asked tersely.

"Emmett had me tie Sophia up."

"How?" Morgan tried to keep his anger in check. He could only imagine what was going through Sophia's head as all of this was happening. And he knew what was in store for Sophia, a fact that made his stomach drop in fear.

"I tied her hands above her head. He had this hook hanging from the ceiling about a foot or two off the wall. It was attached to some sort of pulley system. He had me lift her and put the ropes on the hook. She was awake at this point and he lowered the pulley system so she was standing flat-footed and her arms slightly bent. He kept asking her she was 'comfortable'. What a freak."

"Then what? Did he say anything to you or Sophia?"

"Nah. He just told me how to tie her up and then asked her if she was comfortable. He then handed me he cash he promised and told me to leave. Nothing else. Not a word."

"Do you still have the directions?"

"No. What do you think I am, an idiot?"

"What I think you are is a man who's too pathetic to get a real job. I think you're someone who can only make money off of committing crimes for petty cash. I think you're someone who is seriously going to regret taking this job." Morgan stared Brandon down and watched as the target of his anger began to shift in his chair.

"Listen you piece of-"

"No you listen! Do you realize who you abducted? You took an FBI agent's girlfriend. You've just fucking pissed off an entire building of FBI agents. You are out of your damn mind if you think you can sit here all smug and confident and not regret it. We get to hold you for 24 hours and I promise you they will be the most miserable 24 hours of your life." Morgan jumped from his seat, leaning across the table. His face was inches away from Brandon's and he could feel the fear emanating from the large man.

"Do you remember any of the directions? Or anything you passed?" Hotch ignored Morgan's outburst and didn't bother asking him to sit down. Morgan simply stayed in his position, refusing to back down.

"No. I wasn't paying attention. I honestly can't tell you much. I, uhm, I think I passed over some sort of bridge. Seriously though, I was a bit caught up by the fact that I had a screaming, crying chick in my back seat."

At the thought of Reid's girlfriend screaming and crying in a car with this man finally sent Morgan over the edge. He grabbed Brandon's shirt and pulled him closer till their noses were touching. "If I find out that you're holding back any information, ANY, I will personally rip you to pieces."

"Morgan." Hotch pulled Morgan back into his seat. He could see that Brandon was beginning to sweat and fidget even more so in his chair. "When did Emmett mention Sophia's boyfriend and what did he say about him?"

"At the diner. He said that Sophia was messing around with an FBI agent. He was real pissed about that. He said he didn't want to talk about him but he did mention that if the dude was in the apartment when I went for Sophia that he would 'appreciate' it if I off-ed him."

Hotch stood up, motioning for Morgan to follow him. "We'll be back. I highly suggest you stay in your seat." As they closed the door behind them Morgan reached for the thermostat next to the door, twisting it till he heard the heater turn on.

"A little heat won't hurt him. Besides, he can afford to sweat off a few pounds." Morgan said as he brushed past Hotch, his uptight posture and clenched fists showing how angry he really was at the moment. Hotch shook his head and walked back towards the bullpen.


	14. The alcoholic equivalent to a muggling

**11:30PM MONDAY...Asleep in Morgan's office**

_FLASHBACK/i >_

_Reid walked down the hallway of Howard University Hospital quietly, his hands shoved deep into his pockets. He didn't want to be there but he told Anderson he'd help him out after he had hit a wall with his case. He had finished the geographical profile and was hoping to get back to his team. It wasn't that he didn't like Anderson; he had no problems with Anderson as a person. However, Anderson as a Unit Chief, that was something he could never really wrap his head around. He's a straightforward man with little sympathy for anyone. He was great at profiling and even better at interrogations but that's where it ended._

_After Reid had finished the profile Anderson approached him with another request. He asked Reid to interview their only witness who wasn't rather forthcoming with information. Anderson felt someone "less intimidating" would be more successful. Reid begrudgingly agreed, knowing that they were desperate for a lead of any sort. And that's how Reid found himself walking down the empty white halls of the hospital on his way to interview a young girl named Sophia Maxwell instead of in his apartment with a book._

_Reid stopped in front of the last door on the right side of the hallway and knocked softly. He heard a voice telling him to come in and he stepped into the quiet room. In front of him was a young girl with long brown hair that curled loosely at the ends. She had large blue eyes that at the moment were focused on a large book that sat on her lap. Her knees were pulled up slightly and covered with a thick blanket that stopped at her waist. Reid could feel himself blushing slightly as he realized how beautiful she was._

_"Hi" he said with a little wave and smile. Sophia looked up from her book and he saw her try to give him a smile. Reid instantly locked in on her blue eyes that were framed by thick black lashes. He swore that she got more beautiful by the moment. "Can I ask what book you're reading?"_

_"The Ultimate Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy." She closed the book and placed it on the table next to her bed._

_"Ah. The pan-galatic gargle blaster." Reid let out a little laugh as he saw her smile._

_"The alcoholic equivalent of a mugging-expensive and bad for the head." Sophia said she pointed to a chair for Reid to sit in._

_"I'm Dr. Spencer Reid by the way. I'm an agent with the FBI. I work for the Behavioral Analysis Unit."_

_"With Agent Anderson?" Sophia asked with a slight tilt of her head._

_"Thankfully, no." Reid watched as she nodded and looked rather satisfied with his answer. "Would you mind if I asked you a few questions about what happened?" He couldn't help but scoot the chair closer, having the sudden urge to get a closer look at her._

_She chewed on her lower lip, her fingers playing with the loose thread on the blanket._

_"You know, Douglas Adams came up with the idea for those novels while lying drunk in the middle of a field in Germany." Reid said, pointing to the book._

_"He couldn't speak German and was broke. And jobless." Sophia responded, finally looking at Reid. "He wrote a great introduction in the beginning of this version of his stories."_

_"How much of the book have you read so far?"_

_"This is my third time reading the series. I fell in love with it in High School." She reached out and ran her fingers over the brightly colored book. "I swear I thought I was going to be Arthur Dent."_

_"Not Trix?"_

_"No. No, no, no. Arthur Dent. Without a doubt. I was going to grow up and lie in front of bulldozers and piss people off. All while keeping an open mind of course."_

_"Small house and all?"_

_"Yep. A small yellow house." Sophia laughed and Reid quickly followed. They found themselves laughing for a few minutes before they could regain their composure. "I guess I have to tell someone about what happened, right?"_

_"It helps. I know it doesn't seem like it will, but it does."_

_"Are you speaking from personal experience or merely professional?"_

_"Both. More so personal. I know what happens when you don't tell."_

_"And what would that be?"_

_"Nothing. Nothing happens. No one gets the punishment they deserve. Nothing gets done to stop that person. Nothing feels right in your life. Nothing makes sense. And nothing is what you end up feeling."_

_She sat in the bed and stared thoughtfully at her hands. Reid let her sit there and waited patiently, knowing that there was no pushing someone, regardless of how badly you need that information. After five minutes he heard her sniffle and he quickly handed her the box of tissues next to the bed. She grabbed it and smiled at him, her eyes shining with tears._

_"I was walking home from a nearby book store. It was about two blocks away from my house. Burton and Sons."_

_"I've been there. I always leave with a backache thanks to those armchairs." She laughed a little and wiped at the few tears that had escaped._

_"I was rounding the corner of the store, you know that little alcove just beyond the store that leads to the parking lots in the back? Well he was hiding there. He grabbed my arm and yanked me into the alcove. He held a rag to my face and the next thing I remember is lying on a bed in some room. I don't even remember him taking me there."_

_"Did he say anything to you?"_

_"You're mine." She said in a shaking voice. She could feel the tears falling down her face again except this time she didn't bother to wipe them away. Reid wasn't quite sure why but he suddenly felt the need to touch Sophia. He leaned forward in his chair and placed his hand on the bed next to her's. He looked at her with a small, thin smile till he felt her hand wrap around his, causing her smile to grow larger on its own accord._

_"He...he...I didn't want him to." She let go, sobbing loudly and leaning forward in her bed. Reid's thumb started drawing small circle on the top of her hand and squeezed it gently. Eventually her tears stopped and Reid listened to her try to calm her breathing._

_"Maybe I should come back in a bit when-"_

_"No! No...I don't want to be alone again...please..." Her voice fell into a whisper and she stared at her lap, refusing to make eye contact with Reid._

_"Then lets talk about something else for now." Reid said as he leaned back in his chair and waited._

_"You a Doctor Who fan?" Sophia finally asked, looking up from her lap. Reid smiled largely and stifled a laugh._

_They fell into a comfortable conversation, taking a break ever so often to talk about her attack._


	15. Reid is an added bonus

**4:00 AM TUESDAY**

The pile of files were down to only a few. Prentiss let out a heavy sigh and glanced up at Morgan's office. The lights were off though she couldn't stop herself from wondering if Reid really was asleep.

"He's still snoring away. Don't worry." JJ said as she walked over to Prentiss.

"You check on him?" Rossi asked as he closed the file that was placed in front of him.

"I've been checking on him every so often while trying to figure out that damn camera."

"Did you guys find anything?" Prentiss asked.

"No. The camera is military grade. Small, compact, wireless. Every civilian who has bought one, which, by the way is about 30 people, all purchased with cash. No way to track them." JJ sighed, sitting on the edge of Prentiss' desk.

"What did we get off of Brandon Mincher?" JJ asked Morgan, who had just walked in as she grabbed a file off of the nearest pile, skimming through it.

"Not much. I mean, he did open up once he found out that Emmett video-taped him, setting him up to take all the blame."

"Yeah, but Brandon admitted, in the video, that Emmett was the real unsub." Prentiss added, looking up from her file.

Morgan shook his head. "Beats me."

"What if Emmett didn't have time to watch the video. Think about it. He had to drive to Reid's apartment, pick up the tape, drop it off here and get then get back to wherever he was hiding Sophia. Then he had to make his way back here to drop off the second tape. All of this before 5:00pm. Sophia was taken at 10:00am. What did Brandon say about the drop off?" JJ said quickly, jumping up from the desk.

"Uhm, he said he drove for about an hour, brought Sophia into some sort of warehouse and tied her up. Emmett was there the whole time watching him."

"Okay. So, let's make a timeline." JJ ran to the conference room, stopping in front of the dry erase board.

Prentiss, Rossi and Morgan stood next to her. "It takes Brandon from 10:00am to 10:20am to subdue Sophia. By the time he gets to the warehouse it's 11:20am. Assuming it takes him a bit to get Sophia set up. So, it's what, 11:30, maybe 11:45 when he leaves? We got the tape at 1:00pm. That's about an hour and a half between." She paused, writing the times on the board.

"DC traffic accounts for the fact that it took him longer to get here than it took Brandon to get to the warehouse. 12:00 is a high-traffic time." Everyone in the room turned to see Reid, who was covering a yawn, and Hotch standing in the open door, the younger man being the source of the information.

"Okay. So that really doesn't leave him time to watch the video. He had to get to the apartment, get in without leaving a sign, take the tape and drop it off here in an hour and a half. He doesn't really have time to stop and watch the whole video." JJ turned back to the board, scribbling down more times.

"So, now it's 1:00pm. It's 2:00pm when he makes it to Sophia, the traffic lightening up again. He's there for about two hours. Now it's 4:00pm. He has to leave and come back to the BAU to drop off the second tape by 5:00pm."

"Why leave himself such little time to be with Sophia? Only two hours with her after all that work?" Morgan asked, staring at the timeline in front of him.

"He's got a second goal. Yes he wants Sophia but as he's shown us that he's got patience. We haven't been able to find a single case even remotely matching his M.O. since his disappearance from jail. And on top of that Brandon said he's unbearably cocky. He thinks he has all the time in the world with Sophia. He believes we're never going to find her." Rossi squinted at the board, the wheels turning in his head.

"So what? He's got some sort of second goal?" Prentiss asked, leaning against the table.

"Reid." Hotch said blankly. "His second goal is Reid. Even Brandon noticed how pissed off Emmett was at the fact that Sophia was with Reid."

"So Reid is an added bonus. It does explain the second video. It seemed he was more concerned with Reid's possible reaction than Sophia's. Even his words are more of an attack on Reid." Prentiss added.

"Reid, start working on a geographical profile. We need to know the farthest away he could be. Get Garcia to help you so we can account for traffic, road conditions, accidents, etc.. We need an accurate radius for this warehouse of his." Hotch said, Reid leaving immediately. He turned to the rest of the team, quickly rattling off orders.

"Morgan and Rossi, go back to Brandon. Start a cognitive interview, asking him more about the warehouse; what was around it, what he passed when he was driving there, road names and buildings. Anything to help us narrow down the possible locations. Chances are he remembers more than he realizes. Prentiss and JJ, go talk to Andersson and everyone on his team, ask them if they remember Emmett paying Reid too much attention during the case and trial."


	16. You can't just logic it out

**6:00AM TUESDAY**

Reid and Hotch sat in the conference room, a large map splayed out in front of them. Around the table was wrappers and cups from their early breakfast, a breakfast which consisted of luke warm coffee and bagels.

"I feel so useless." Reid sighed, rubbing his eyes which were now bloodshot from the crying and rubbing he had done. He rested his head in his hands, sighing loudly.

"Reid, you're not useless. We've got the radius narrowed down from over thirty to only six possible locations. In just two hours. Once Morgan and Rossi come back from interrogating Brandon we'll be able to cross of more locations. Till then, we can't do much more with these locations." Hotch patiently waited for the outburst he knew was going to come soon.

"We've wasted two hours! She doesn't have time to waste!" Reid finally screamed, slamming his hands on the table in frustration, the map in front of him jumping from the slap. Hotch stood up and walked over to Reid's side of the table. He leaned against the table, placing a comforting hand on Reid's shoulder.

"They're conducting a cognitive interview to draw more information out of him. You know how long those take." Hotch glanced over sympathetically at the younger agent. He suddenly looked old and frail, like one gust of wind would blow him over. His face was paler than usual and his hair lay limply against his forehead. His eyes were lifeless with bags under them that looked practically black against his whitened skin.

"Try to relax Reid. You look like you're about to crumble. We're making progress, that's all that matters right now." Reid sighed and closed his eyes, leaning back in his chair slightly.

"I know, I know." Reid opened his eyes, focusing back on the map, ignoring the sad look that came over his boss's face.

"Can I ask you a question?" Hotch said quietly, Reid sensing the hesitation in his voice. He looked up at his boss, a look of confusion on his face. Reid tried to determine what question Hotch could possibly ask that would suddenly make his confident boss so resistant.

"Uhm...yeah...of course." Reid said glancing down at his hands. He suddenly felt extremely self conscious under his boss's stare.

"Why did you never tell us about Sophia?" Hotch asked. He was quite unsure if he really wanted to ask Reid about Sophia. He knew he shouldn't be digging into his personal life but part of him, the part of him that was Reid's friend and not boss, truly wanted to know. However, his hesitation stemmed mostly from the fact that bringing up Sophia meant bringing up the fact that she wasn't there. He knew this could go either one of two ways; make Reid more upset over her disappearance or motivate him more to keep pushing through. Hotch was praying for the latter.

"Oh." Reid responded, obviously taken aback from his Hotch's question. He didn't really have to think hard about why he kept Sophia a secret. He finally looked up at Hotch and saw the sympathetic and honest look that he held in his eyes. "In all honestly I was nervous that you and Strauss might frown at it...well, more so Strauss than you. I mean, she was a victim, not some random person I met. We're not supposed to get emotionally attached to cases like that."

"Reid. You have no control over who you fall in love with. You can't just logic it out. I'm not sure how Strauss will react but it doesn't matter. It's a little too late for her to say anything now. Besides, she'd feel the wrath of Garcia if she ever tried to break you two up." Hotch smiled when he saw Reid laugh slightly. "I'm glad you found someone, Reid. It's not the easiest thing to do in this job."

"Thanks Hotch. And I'm sorry that I never told you guys."

"Don't worry about it. But just be prepared to make up for lost time; you know Garcia and Morgan aren't going to let you get away until you've made up for those "lost" months." Hotch said with a smile as he made his way back to his side of the table.

"Gee, thanks for reminding me. I'm sure Sophia will be just thrilled."

10 minutes later Morgan, Prentiss and Rossi walked into the bullpen. Reid could see Prentiss wiping the sleep from her eyes and knew that she must have just woken up from a nap. They've been sleeping in rotations on whoever's couch was available, no one really wanting to go home. They were about to walk up the stairs with the new information they had from Brandon and Andersson's team when a loud scream stopped them in their steps.

"REID! HOTCH!" Garcia's voice rang through the quiet building, grabbing everyone's attention.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, walking towards the yell. When everyone on the team reached Garcia's office, she was walking in circles, waving a DVD around in her hands.

"This was waiting at the front desk for me. Some young girl dropped it off ten minutes ago. Same story as the other teenager." She stopped pacing and stared at Reid. "Maybe we don't have to watch it. We haven't gotten any real useful information out of the last one." She said desperately, looking at Hotch.

"Garcia. I wish you were right. Please." He gestured to the computer and then glanced at Reid out of the corner of his eye. "Reid. You can leave if you'd like. I won't hold it against you. I under-"

"Just hit play." He answered coldly, his eyes staring ahead, locked in on the screen in front of Garcia.


	17. He's a tough one to read

VIDEO

A large, cement room was the first thing that everyone saw. Sophia was hanging from the ceiling, her feet planted on the ground and her chin held high. They watched as her eyes shifted back and forth, obviously following someone behind the camera. Eventually a tall man came into view. His hair was so blonde it was practically white. It was buzzed close to his face, which was square and clean shaven with a prominent jaw.

He walked behind Sophia and smiled at the camera, a look of humor and excitement in his eyes. He wasn't talking to Sophia, but the people who were now watching the screen; more specifically Reid.

"I've been watching you awhile now. And I'm disappointed, yet excited about what I saw. You see, I'm disappointed because I now know our first encounter was just the tip of the iceberg for you. You have so much more in you.

"I saw the way that FBI agent makes you squirm and beg for more. I saw how you like it painfully slow just as much as you like it fast and hard. God, you're so beautiful when you cum. I mean, the arch in your back, those breathy moans, and your swollen lips parted as your heart races. So beautiful. However, it should be my name on your lips, not 'Spencer.' It's disgusting how you say his name, like he's some sort of demigod that you're worshiping. It's sickening. I'm sure once I remind you of how fucking really should feel, you'll never go back.

"Maybe I didn't play you up right that first time. I've seen the fire in your eyes when he slammed you against the door without warning. You liked it. You like it when he pounds into you fast and hard, barely giving you time to breath.

"And I've figured something else out, which sadly I cannot reproduce but I'll make you forget all about it soon enough. You love his fingers. His long, thin fingers. You shudder every time he runs them up and down your body. You're practically brought to your breaking point before he even starts to fuck you, all because of his fingers deep inside you, curling upwards, hitting you just where you need it most.

"It must be nice to be with a man who has a perfect memory. There's no searching around. There's no guessing as to what will please you. I bet if he wanted to he could make you cum in seconds. I see why you're so attracted to him. But he's no good for you. Trust me. What he does to you makes you blush and sweat and swear. But I promise it'll be nothing compared to what I'll be doing to you." He paused, letting his hands run up and down Sophia's side, his mouth came down on her neck, kissing her slowly.

"NO! Leave her alone!" Reid screamed as if Emmett could hear him. His face was red with rage and his arms shook as he clenched his fists. JJ could feel tears slipping down her face as he heard Reid's desperation and anger.

Emmett pulled away from Sophia, glancing up at the camera for a second. "By the way, I'm rather intrigued by Spencer, your little FBI fuck buddy. I feel kinda bad for him. He's probably realizing now that he'll never find you. I've been feeling a little pity for him. That and I can't wait to fuck with him a little more though I know in the end he'll fail. And when he does, I promise you I will fuck you into oblivion. We've got to keep him entertained and interested for a bit, right? At least until he realizes that he'll never win."

He reached around her, placing his hands on her shorts, rubbing the exposed skin of her thighs, pressing his lower body against her.

"Think he'll enjoy this as much as I will? I'm not so sure. He's a tough one to read. Oh, Dr. Reid, do you think you'll get off watching my fingers slide inside your little girlfriend here? You might. You're a man after all and deep down inside you are just waiting to watch her be tied up and fucked senseless."

With that he unbuttoned her jean shorts, pulling the zipper slowly down. Reid could hear the muffled protests coming from behind the gag that was wrapped around Sophia's mouth. Reid berated himself for not noticing the gag at first, his mind so caught up in watching Emmett and imagining the million and one ways how he could die.

Sophia jerked backwards as much as her body would allow. Emmett laughed at her attempt to get away from his hand as it slide into her underwear, pushing the jean shorts so that they rested lower on her thighs. She clamped her eyes shut as Emmett's fingers began moving inside her roughly. She winced and tears began to fall from the corners of her closed eyes. Her whole body was shaking to the point of convulsions from her tears and she desperately tried to pull her body away from him in any way possible.

Reid suddenly turned around and threw up in the nearby garbage. He continued to throw up, eventually turning to dry heaving as he heard Emmett's grunts and moans of pleasure, followed by Sophia's pained whimpers and sobs. Sophia's body eventually betrayed her, though no one would have guessed as she did nothing but sob and shake, even after Emmett pulled his hand slowly out from her underwear. He smiled and caressed her face with his other hand, peppering her neck with gentle kisses and biting at her pale skin. He reached in front on her and closed her jeans up, finally stepping out from behind her. The screen then turned black. It was finally over, though Spencer's stomach was not one hundred percent convinced.


	18. FUCK OFF!

**6:20 AM TUESDAY**

"Reid-" Morgan reached out to touch Reid's back in a comforting gesture.

"Don't. Touch. Me." He growled angrily, though it was followed shortly by another gagging spell.

He could still hear the deep and throaty moans that came from Emmett's mouth as his hands moved faster inside Sophia.

He could still see Emmett pressing his body against her.

He could still hear Sophia's cries filling Garcia's office.

"I'm-"

"JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE, OKAY!? THE LAST GODDAMN THING I NEED FROM YOU OR ANYONE ELSE IS YOUR FUCKING WORTHLESS SYMPATHY! SO FUCK OFF!" Reid screamed at Morgan but everyone else felt the hit just as hard. His gagging stopped but was replaced by loud sobs that sounded much worse than the gags. He rested his head on the edge of the garbage can as his sobs made his whole body shake.

His mind seemed to hate him as much as his stomach. When he closed his eyes all he could see was Emmett pressing his fingers deep into Sophia, a disgusting grin plastered on his face. He felt as if his insides were being ripped out as the thought of Emmett bringing Sophia to her climax as she cried and whimpered in pain. There was not an ounce of passion, love or gentleness in the action; instead Emmett's movements were hard and angry.

Reid suddenly threw up again, this time nothing but bile coming up. He continued to cry loudly, his body refusing to give him a break at all. He squeezed his eyes tighter in an attempt to block out the images that flashed through his mind. He pressed his hands against his ears to stop the sounds that weren't really there. Morgan dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around Reid from behind, his head resting on the top of Reid's.

"I-I don't deserve your sym-sympathy." He pushed out between sobs. "If So-So-phia and I weren't together she'd-she'd probably be safe still in her own a-apartment instead of with a ra-rapist and serial killer who apparently is now-now getting off on com-comparing himself to me. This is all my fa-fault."

Hotch pushed Morgan roughly off of Reid, earning himself a glare that would have lead to anyone else getting fired. Morgan reached out to shove Hotch off Reid but the look Hotch shot back at him stopped him. Hotch grabbed Reid's arm and practically yanked Reid up from the floor. The sudden change in position threw Reid off, and he swayed back and forth, Morgan reaching out to stop him. Hotch grabbed Reid's face gently and turned it so he was looking directly at him.

"We've got him." Hotch said with a small smile as he looked at Reid who suddenly looked paler than ever before, whether it was from the throwing up, a lack of genuine sleep, or the knowledge that this was all finally coming to an end. His whole face looked more lost than Hotch ever wanted to see.

"How?" Morgan asked, his grip unconsciously tightening around Reid's bicep.

"Rossi took the information you got from Brandon and started crossing off the locations instead of watching the video. Only one location was left. Let's go."

Hotch said as he walked out of Garcia's office. Reid hesitated before following everyone else out, his feet moving on their own accord. He couldn't stop thinking about when he first met Sophia, how broken and scared she was. His mind now seemed like some self-sabotaging weapon, creating different outcomes, from Sophia breaking up with him to her simply giving up on everything. He hadn't even realized he reached the car till Morgan gently pushed him into the passenger seat.

Morgan glanced at Reid, trying to determine what Reid was thinking. His eyes were large and blank, his cheeks flush and his lip trembling. Morgan gripped Reid's hand, giving it a tight squeeze and silently prayed that they weren't too late.


	19. My head won't let me stop

**7:07 AM Tuesday**

They finally pulled up to a large ground of warehouses that encircled a large parking lot. There were three, single floor warehouses, each looking more decrepit than the next. The smallest of the three was inaccessible; its roof had collapsed from years of abandonment. The other two seemed to be in better condition, though that was not saying much. Their walls were missing large chunks of cement and their windows were nonexistent.

It was, in Reid's mind, the perfect scenery for a film based on some disturbing Stephen King's novel. The scene in front of him was dreary and seemed to reek of death. Death covered the entire lot, from the decaying walls to the rotten and browned vines that grew up the warped walls. With the morning sun sitting right behind them, the buildings cast long, ominous shadows across entire empty lot.

The sight in front of Reid was almost mesmerizing in a gruesome sort of way. He would have stood there forever, completely lost in his own thoughts if it wasn't for Morgan yelling.

"Look!" Morgan pointed at the third warehouse. A small light was seeping out behind a piece of plywood that filled one of the far windows. Everyone drew their guns, pairing up and making their way towards the warehouse.

Morgan and Reid reached the warehouse first. Holding up a hand, the team fell quiet, trying to hear beyond the door. After hearing nothing, Morgan grabbed the handle of the door only to have the door fall in on him.

Morgan stepped into the warehouse first and stopped only inches away from the door. "Shit." He hissed loudly and the rest of the team filed in behind him. "The asshole moved her." Morgan turned and kicked the crumbling cement wall next to him in frustration. He finally took the chance to glance around the large room. He could see the hook hanging from the ceiling, the rope swinging as a light breeze swept through the room. In the far right corner was an old mattress which was more like a comforter it was so thin.

"Oh Spence." The sound of JJ's voice caused Morgan to turn around quickly. His eyes fell on Reid who was sitting on the cold floor, his head hanging between his knees. He could hear him trying to hold back his tears.

"Do you know what the worst part of this is? My head won't let me stop thinking about the statistics. Our chances of finding her just dropped to nothing." He shook his head and JJ hugged him close.

"Don't think like that Reid. We'll find her." Prentiss walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's just go." Reid stood up, walking out of the warehouse.

"Wait!" Morgan yelled right before Reid stepped out of the building. "His computers. What are the chances that the videos are still on them?" Morgan pointed to the corner behind the team, a table with a single computer sitting on it.

"Why leave it here? He's just setting himself up to get caught." Hotch asked out loud as they made their way to the computers. He picked up the computer and looked at the bottom. "That's why." As he picked up the laptop the rest of the team could see the insides of the machine hanging out of the ripped up bottom. "We'll have to see if Garcia can get anything out of this."


	20. I don't want you anywhere near her

**9:30 AM Tuesday**

A tall man walked through the BAU, a scowl on his face as he set it sight on his target. Reid sat at his desk, files surrounding him. He, along with Prentiss and Rossi, were still trying to find any previous cases while Garcia worked to put the laptop back together.

"What the hell happened!?" He yelled as he stood behind Reid, scaring the genius out of his seat. Reid spun around only to find himself inches from the man's face.

"Wyatt." He said with a frown, sitting on the edge of his desk. He glanced behind him to see that the scream had grabbed Hotch and Morgan's attention, both of who were now working their way towards him.

"I said, what the hell happened?! You said you'd protect her!" Wyatt grabbed Reid's shirt, pulling the thinner man closer and shaking him in anger. Reid could feel his hot breath on his face and closed his eyes. He was honestly waiting for Wyatt to hit him and he felt like he deserved it. For once he just wanted someone to be mad at him. He wanted someone to tell him this was his entire fault. He wanted someone to be honest with him and let him know that the guilt he was feeling was well deserved. Because he knew it was and yet no one would admit it. He wanted more than anything to be blamed because if it was his fault it also meant that he could fix it, make everything better.

"Let him go," Morgan said, placing his hand on his gun, unsure of whom the man was in front of Reid and he had a nagging suspicious that the man wasn't going to comply.

The man stopped moving Reid but refused to let go of his shirt, his eyes locked on Reid's and ablaze with fury. His hands were trembling with anger and it looked as though he was ready to move his hands around Reid's neck. Out of panic Morgan drew his gun, pointing it at the man's head.

"I'm sorry Wyatt. It's my fault." Reid said quietly. Hotch reached over Morgan, pushing his arm down.

"Sophia's brother." He said into Morgan's ear.

"You're damn right it's your fault! You let him take my baby sister. You promised you would protect her from him!" Wyatt's eyes suddenly started to water and he instantly let go of Reid's shirt, giving him a little shove before wiping his eyes quickly. He turned his glare back to Reid who was staring down at his shoes. "For someone who says he loves my sister you sure don't seem to be doing much to find her. You're whole damn team is just sitting on their asses! When this is all done, I don't want you anywhere near her! Do you understand me?" He barked, poking Reid harshly in the chest to emphasize his words.

Reid looked up and suddenly shoved Wyatt back. "I do love her! God damn it Wyatt, I'm doing all that I can! I know you don't like me but I love Sophia and will do anything to get her back." Reid glared harshly back at Wyatt.

"What the hell are you doing exactly?! It seems like you're just sitting here and reading?!"

"We've found his computer as well as his hide-out. We also have his accomplice in custody. We will find Sophia." Hotch's answered, his words seeming to placate Wyatt somewhat. The man took a step away from Reid and Morgan took this chance to grab Reid's arm and pull him away from his desk and away from Wyatt.

"She's my baby sister. I can't lose her." Wyatt said through gritted teeth.

"I promise you I'll find her. No matter what." An awkward silence filled the room as Wyatt closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. When he opened his eyes all the anger that was in both man's eyes were gone, each battling to control their emotions. "Wyatt. You need to sleep." Reid said with a huff as he turned to look at Morgan. Morgan gave him a reassuring smile though he kept his hand hovering by his gun, just in case. Reid smiled back and shook his head when he saw Morgan's hand. He turned back to Wyatt yet again. "Go home. Get some sleep. Let Michael and your mom know how things are going."

"I can't sleep. I close my eyes and see the bastard." Wyatt said in a voice so small that Reid wasn't sure if he was the same man who had just tried to shake his brains loose.

"Try. I'll call you if anything changes." Reid gave Wyatt a small smile before the man begrudgingly made his way out of the office.

After a few seconds of silence Reid turned to face his team, instantly making eye contact with Morgan. "I don't blame him for feeling that way."

"It's not your fault. I know Wyatt said that it was but he's just angry. He's a brother who's concerned for his sister. No one blames you." Morgan walked toward, placing a comforting arm around Reid's shoulder.

"But they should. He's right. I promised him that I would protect Sophia."

"You're doing all that you can. There was nothing you could have done to stop Emmett," Prentiss said as she walked over to the two friends.

"Whatever. I'm going to go check on Garcia." Reid pulled himself out from under Morgan's arm and walked to Garcia's office.

"Give him some space." Hotch said, sensing that Morgan was about to follow him. "He has to deal with his guilt and everything that Wyatt said. Just give him some time."


	21. He was stupid thankfully

**11:15 AM Tuesday**

"Garcia? What do you have for us?"

"I was able to recover almost all of his files. He obviously has no knowledge of computers. All he did was pull some wires and plugs. He was thankfully stupid enough not to damage the memory."

"What files did you recover?"

"Well, I've got both photos and videos." She pulled open a folder full of pictures. She opened the first photo. It was a picture of Reid and Sophia cuddling on the couch, a large blanket thrown over them. The next photo was of the two of them sitting in bed, each with a book in their hands. Next was a photo of Reid sitting on the couch with Sherlock curled around his neck as he read a book. Sophia was in the kitchen at the stove, stirring something in a large pot. As she flipped through a few more, the only consistency was that the pictures were always of Reid and Sophia, never of just one of them.

"What about videos?"

"Well, they're organized in two groups; home and other. I haven't gotten a chance to go through them yet."

"Can you play the most recent one?" Hotch asked, glancing down at something that hit his foot. He saw Watson sitting on his foot staring up at him. He rolled his eyes, trying to hide his smile, and glanced back at the screen as Garcia hit play.

_Sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me. What about you Dr. Reid?_

As the words left the screen an image of Sophia came up. She was lying on her back on a large bed, her legs and arms chained to the bed. It was obvious from the cement walls that she was still in the warehouse. Her shirt was gone but Reid couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief that her bra was still on.

The video continued to play, no one other than Sophia showed up on the screen. She lay perfectly still; the only thing moving was her chest. Her eyes were closed but Reid could tell from her fast breathing that she was wide awake.

The anticipation of what could possible happen was quickly driving Reid insane. He closed his eyes for a second in an attempt to control his heart which was trying to beat its way out of his chest. When he finally convinced himself to open his eyes, Emmett was entering the shot.

Emmett walked up to Sophia, running his hands up and down her stomach, humming with approval. He sat on the bed, straddling her hips. His hands moved up to her shoulders, continuing their rubbing and massaging. As he made his way to her neck Sophia let out a soft gasp, finally letting her eyes open.

Emmett's smile widened and he let out a laugh. "You awake now?" He ran his thumb across her bottom lip, smirking as it quivered under his touch. "So beautiful. So perfect." He leaned down biting down on neck right below her ear. She scrunched her eyes tight, fighting to stop herself from making any noise. He ran his tongue across the bite mark before moving downwards, placing kisses along her neck till he reached its base. He brought his hand up to her neck, running his fingers gently across the soft skin. He smiled and leaned forward, placing kisses on her cheeks. As his kisses moved to the corner of her mouth Sophia yanked her head away in disgust.

After years of doing his job Reid knew what was going to happen. He knew Emmett and every other man like him. And yet he still nearly fell over with fear and anger as Emmett slapped Sophia harshly across the cheek, the sharp sound echoing off the cement walls.

"I promise you Sophia. You will break long before I do. And I will bring Spencer down with you." Sophia glared back at him, a determined look set on her face. A shiver ran down Reid's spine as he looked at Sophia's hard stare. Suddenly Sophia spit in Emmett's face, smirking with satisfaction as Emmett fell backwards in disgust.

"You fucking disgusting bitch!" Emmett lunged forward, wrapping his hand tightly around the neck his mouth was practically worshipping a few seconds ago. He squeezed, his eyes wide with all the rage he had been holding back. Reid could have sworn that right then and there all the air in his lungs had vanished. He felt as though he was gasping and pulling desperately for air just as Sophia was. His heart was racing and his chest heaved up and down with a speed he didn't know those muscles possessed. His vision began to blur as Sophia's squirming slowed and her head lulled to the side.

"Reid! Breathe!" Morgan said frantically, lowering his to the ground. He pulled Reid's head between his knees, quickly trying to remember everything he knew about how to stop a panic attack. "Breathe Reid. Deep breaths. There you go." Morgan said reassuringly as Reid's breathing slowed slightly.

"She's alive. Don't worry." Reid glanced up at Emily's voice, looking at her questioningly before looking over at the screen. Sophia's eyes were closed and she was gulping down air as quickly as her lungs would allow her, coughing once or twice when she became too greedy.

Emmett leaned forward, his fingers tracing over the angry red marks on her neck, when his cell suddenly rang out. He answered it quickly not saying anything outside of "yes?"

"Son of a bitch!" He screamed as he threw the phone across the warehouse. He walked over to Sophia and slapped her roughly on the cheek and few times. "Rise and shine. We need to leave. You should be happy though, you're going home."

Emmett stood up and walked over to the camera. "Guess he'll never get to see the fun we're going to be having real soon." With a last smirk the screen cut off.


	22. Fucking fantastic

**9:20 AM Tuesday**

"Home? What would be home to him?" Garcia asked as she turned around to face the team.

"What did you find about him Garcia? Did you find any properties under his name?" Morgan began pacing the small length of her office.

" Nada. He's got nothing under his name."

"Fucking fantastic." Reid said under his breath. He chewed on his lower lip, sitting down on the extra chair that was pushed into the back corner of her office. He tucked his legs underneath him, his knees resting against the arms of the chair.

"Keep looking. Look into relatives or friends. Look into Brandon's properties as well. And you know what, look into Sophia's properties as well. Reid, help Garcia. The rest of us will continue to go through Emmett's computer files."

Reid wasn't listening however, his head already turning in a million different directions. Sherlock sat draped around Reid's neck, purring affectionately in his ear. Watson sat in his lap, slowly being lulled to sleep by Reid's petting. As he pet the cat, he started going over everything that he knew about Emmett, from Sophia, the videos and his earlier encounter with him. As Watson's breath evened out he couldn't help but start to feel sleepy himself.

His eyes were getting heavy with exhaustion and every muscle in his body seemed to ache from overuse. He tried to stay awake but as Sherlock's purrs grew softer so did Reid's resolve to stay conscious and he eventually let his body succumb to sleep.


	23. It doesn't mean I have to like it

**9:25AM Tuesday**

After digging around for five minutes, Garcia still had nothing in terms of property under the Ryder family. His parents had died five years ago and with Emmett in jail the town took ownership of the property, quickly selling it off. Brandon had no relatives to speak of and he hadn't owned a single property once he left his parents house.

"Hey, Reid? Did Sophia own any sort of property?" Garcia asked as she closed down her searches in frustration. "Reid?" She called him again, spinning around her chair to look at him. She smiled and grabbed her phone, snapping a picture of what was in front of her. She then quickly sent the picture to Prentiss, JJ and Morgan.

The photo was a picture of Reid sleep in the chair in Garcia's office. Watson was sleeping in his lap, his body hidden between Reid's legs and his head resting on his knee. Sherlock was asleep on Reid's shoulder, his tail lying underneath Reid's chin and his nose pressed up against his ear. Underneath the picture was a short message that Garcia added; The Reid clan is apparently wipe.

9:27 am Tuesday

JJ, Hotch and Prentiss stood with Morgan in his office, flipping through the pictures again.

"They're all from the same two windows and the same angles each time." Hotch noted quietly.

"He must have been watching them for a while. I've already counted at least eight different shirts on Reid." JJ added.

"We're not going to get much out of these. We're going to have to give in and watch the videos." Prentiss looked at Morgan, anger flashing across his face. "Morgan, I know you don't want to but-"

"He's my best friend and I feel like I'm invading his privacy. We've already seen things that we never should have. And he himself is already mortified by that. I know we have to but it doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Trust me, I feel the same way. And I know that it makes everything harder because it's Reid. We all view him as innocent and naïve and it's hard to see him so angry and broken like this. I hate this side of Reid." JJ reached over and placed a hand on Morgan's. "We need to help him. The sooner we finish this and find Sophia, the sooner we get our genius back."

Morgan reached for his mouse and clicked open a folder full of video files. He skipped the first one and opened the next file. Right before he was about to hit play his phone went off, along with Prentiss' and JJ's. As they opened the text, JJ let out an "aww" and Prentiss started laughing.

"Gosh he's so cute when he sleeps. He looks like he's five." Prentiss said with a giggle. Prentiss leaned over and showed Hotch the picture, a smile creeping across their boss's face.

"You know, at first I never would have pegged Reid as a cat person, but now that I see him with those two guys, I can totally see why he got them," said Morgan.

"Did you hear Garcia's little rant about them? Apparently they ran amuck in her office, pushing everything off her desk and opening all her draws. And when she reprimanded them they both hid in the open draws."

"Hey, Reid warned her they hyper. And smart. She should have been prepared. It's like babysitting Reid all over again." Morgan let out a short laugh before turning his head back to the video in front of him, reprimanding himself for letting his mind slip away from Sophia. Everyone's soft laughter died down instantly as Morgan clicked play.


	24. Fun-sucker

**Video**

Reid walked into the living room in nothing but a pair of pajama pants. His hair was sticking up in every direction and he was rubbing his eyes. He walked over to the coffee pot and started pressing buttons, folding his arms on the counter and then resting his head on his arms. His eyes closed and for a second it looked as though he had fallen asleep.

Sophia walked out of the bedroom as Reid continued napping. She was wearing what looked to be a pair of Reid's boxers and a tank-top that stopped halfway down her stomach. She reached above her head, stretching her arms and letting out a yawn.

"It is too damn early. Even the cats are still asleep." Sophia sat at the counter, mimicking Reid's resting position.

"You can go back to bed. It's not like you have to work this damn early. In fact, you don't have work hours. You can sleep the whole day away if you wanted to." Reid grumbled.

"Tempting but I smelled coffee and I want some. And besides, I do have a schedule. My editor will have my head if I don't get the articles in before their due dates. Contrary to popular belief, working from home isn't all that great." She smiled as she heard the coffee starting to pour into the pot.

"I overslept. I'm going to be late."

"You mean you're going to be late for being early." Sophia pulled herself out of her chair, walking around to Reid. She reached into a cabinet and pulled out two large coffee mugs.

"Yeah, whatever. My alarm never went off." Reid grabbed the pot of coffee and Sophia turned to grab the large container of sugar.

"And whose fault is that?"

"Yours," answering without any hesitation.

"Mine? And how exactly is it my fault." Sophia asked as she scooped sugar into her cup.

"You forgot to remind me. You always remind me."

"Yes well I was distracted. By you. So really it was you being so damn horny last night that caused this whole alarm-clock problem, not me."

"I was horny? Yeah, 'cuz you weren't participating at all." Reid grabbed the sugar spoon out of her hand and began pouring in heaping spoonfuls into his own mug.

"I never turn down great sex." Sophia smirked at Reid over her steaming cup of coffee.

"Oh that's all I get? Just a 'great?' Way to lower my self-esteem." Reid walked towards the fridge with coffee in hand, grabbing a yogurt off the top shelf. Sophia opened the draw behind her and pulled out a spoon for Reid. She placed her cup of coffee down, grabbing Reid's and doing the same.

She leaned into Reid, kissing him on the lips. "Mind-blowing. Is that better for you precious little ego?" She slapped his chest playfully before running and hand up and down his stomach. She leaned in and kissed his bare chest, her fingers moving to the hem of his pajama pants. As her fingers continued to move across his stomach, her kissing slowly moved upwards, stopping when she reached her desired target. She moved her hands up, resting one on his chest while the other wrapped around Reid's neck. She heard the clatter of the spoon hitting the floor, followed by a soft thud from the yogurt which luckily landed on the counter, unharmed. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her body closer as he deepened the kiss, his tongue running slowly across her lower lip. He pulled away just Sophia opened her mouth invitingly.

"Yes, it helped. And we better stop before you actually make me late for work." He grabbed her wrist, stopping her fingers that had went back to drawing patterns across his stomach. He brought her wrist up to his mouth and kissed it slowly, closing his eyes for a second before letting her hand fall.

"Fun-sucker. Hey, I've got to buy stuff for dinner tonight. Do we need anything?"

"Not that I can think of. But I'm sure once you're done shopping I'll remember that we actually needed something." He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss before sitting down at the counter and opening his yogurt, grabbing another clean spoon as Sophia picked up the one that lay on the floor.

The video ended and Morgan let out a heavy sigh. "This must have been shot the morning of the abduction." As they made their way through the videos nothing jumped out at them. There were videos of Sophia alone, typing away on her laptop at the couch while they could hear Reid in the shower, videos of Reid and Sophia eating dinner and a few videos of them making out before moving to the bedroom. The last video was of Reid's exploits against the front door and Morgan was quick to stop the video as soon as he realized this fact.

Hotch looked at him, wondering whether or not to ask him to continue the video. He could see Morgan's eyes were dark with anger at the fact that his best friend had was being stalked, for this long, without them knowing. He finally decided against it and told himself that they weren't going to miss some vital information by not watching it.

Morgan pulled himself out of his chair with a heavy sigh.

"I'm going to go check on Garcia and Pretty Boy."

"Don't wake him up. God knows he needs the sleep." Prentiss said as she leaned back over the computer. "We'll watch the last few videos and let you know if we find anything worthwhile."


	25. I kinda got carried away

**9:35-Garcia's Office**

_Reid's dream_

He walked down the long hallway, the cement walls covered in black mold that seemed to be growing up the wall faster than he was walking. The hallway so cold that is seeped down to his bones, goose-bumps rising on his arm. The walls emitted a foul odor that seeped into everything. He could see a large wooden door at the end of the hallway and he reached out to touch the handle. He could see his hand shaking as his fingers touched the smooth metal handle, pressing it down slowly.

The door swung open instantly as if a huge gust of wind had blown past it. The door banged loudly against the inner wall of the dark, damp room that hid behind it, causing Reid's whole body to shake. He took a hesitant step into the room, his fingers grazing the wall till he found the light switch. As he flicked it on he felt his blood run cold. In front of him were Sophia and Emmett, lying on a thin and ripped mattress that was placed on a rusted metal frame.

Emmett stood up and smiled at Reid. He pulled up his boxer and zipped his jeans closed, never once moving his gaze away from Reid. "She's all yours. Warmed her up for you. I kinda got carried away though, sorry." He flashed his perfectly white teeth at Reid again and stepped away from Sophia, finally exposing her body.

The sight in front of him stopped him dead in his tracks. It felt like someone, or something, was clawing at his chest. His rib-cage tightened dangerously around his lungs and he could not take in enough oxygen. His blood felt ice cold as it ran quickly through his veins. The claw around his chest squeezed tighter and Reid could have sworn his heart had burst. He was certain that he would fall dead right there. But sadly, he didn't. Instead his eyes refused to close and his mind soaked in everything in front of him.

Her bare, porcelain skin was streaked with blood and dotted with dark purple bruises the size of fists. Her head was turned towards Reid and her eyes were open, dead and glossed over. Her lips were parted and tinted blue. Her entire face was void of any other color.

Reid took a few hesitant steps forward before his legs began to wobble and he fell on his knees. His hands reached for her face but stopped suddenly. He looked over her naked body, the few patches of untainted skin pearl white. He watched as his tears hit Sophia's stomach and slipped gently to the worn out bed. His whole body began to convulse, noises coming from his mouth he was unaware he could make. He cried out her name over and over again, finally letting his hands touch her face. Her skin was cold to the touch, making his body shake more.

"No. No, no, no! Sophia! Sophia please…I'm sorry. I'm so damn sorry." He sobbed louder, giving up all control over himself.

"You need to wake. Wake up! Please. Please wake up. Please Sophia…" He sobbed even louder, letting his head rest on her chest, not caring about the blood that was probably smearing on his cheek.

"I'm sorry Sophia. Please come back…please…please." He threw his entire upper body onto the bed, pressing his face flush against hers. His arms were wrapped around her body, pulling her closer to him.

For a split second Reid thought he heard Morgan's voice underneath his pleas. It was sad and quiet, like how a parent speaks to their child when trying to comfort them. He found himself crying harder at this notion with no real logical reason as to why.


	26. You need to wake up

**9:40am-Garcia's office**

Morgan walked out of his office, leaving the rest of the team standing in front of the computer. His whole body was tense and he unconsciously clenched and unclenched his fists. The rest of the team kept going through the files; documents that Emmett had, articles saved from online newspapers, everything. He seemed that he had been stalking Sophia for a little over four months and had quickly started learning everything he could about Reid.

Morgan made his way to Garcia's office. He opened the door slowly, unsure if Reid was still sleeping. He looked over at the chair in the corner of the room, a sad smile on his face as he took in Reid's sleeping form. He saw Watson and Sherlock pressed heavily into Reid's body, their chests rising in unison and Watson's tail still wrapped lazily around Reid's neck.

"Don't look like that Morgan." Garcia said as she stood up, placing a comforting hand on Morgan's arm. "We'll find Sophia and get our little genius back." She rubbed her hand up and down his arm, resting her head on his back.

"He doesn't deserve this." Morgan said as his shoulders sagged.

"No one does Morgan." Garcia pulled her face away from Morgan's shoulder-blades and spun him around, looking into his eyes.

"Yeah but…God, the kid survived Tobias, anthrax, his knee…and I've never seen him this…broken." Morgan sighed and felt the tears that he was trying to hold back begin to fall.

"Morgan. You need to stay strong for him. If you start falling apart he'll have nothing to hold on to."

"I know. I just…I promised him I'd protect him, that nothing bad would happen to him again. And then, when he finally finds someone that loves him and who he loves, she gets ripped out from under him." Morgan looked at Garcia's sad face and just as he suspected, he completely broke down. He felt the tears sliding down his face faster and he dropped himself into the seat that Garcia was sitting in before. "I...I just..." He mumbled out before giving up. Garcia rubbed his back gently and waited.

Eventually his tears stemmed and he wiped his face off quickly. Morgan glanced over his shoulder, taking note at the scrunched face that Reid was making. He kept his eyes on Reid, not bothering to look at Garcia as she spoke.

"Morgan. You never could have stopped that. You had no idea that anything like that would happen. We didn't even know about Sophia till this happened. You can't blame yourself…just like how Spencer can't blame himself."

Morgan took a step towards Reid, ignoring Garcia's attempt to comfort him. "He's having a nightmare." He reached out and gently touched Reid's shoulder. "Spencer. Wake up." He heard a noise escape Reid's mouth that made his heart break. It was a sob that carried such anguish that Morgan wanted nothing more than to pull Reid into a hug instantly. "Pretty boy, you need to wake up. Please." He shook his shoulders gently, muttering comforting words into his friend's ear.


	27. You can't bring the cat

**10:00am Tuesday**

"Pretty boy you need to wake up."

Reid woke up with a start, a silent scream etched on his face. He grabbed his chest, feeling his heart beating violently against his ribcage. It pounded again and again against his bones, making hit hard for him to catch his breath.

"Reid, are you okay?" Garcia ran to stand next to Morgan, leaning over to look Reid in his eyes. "Sweetheart?"

"Just my mind deciding to torture me. As always." Reid looked down at a now perturbed Watson as Sherlock, who had slid off Reid's neck when he shot up in his seat, invaded his precious space. Sherlock meowed loudly as he pawed at Reid's chest. "Sometimes…Sometimes I really hate my brain."

"Can I ask what it was about?" Morgan asked, drawing Reid's attention away from his cat. Reid looked at Morgan, hesitating before finally getting the nerve to speak up.

"It was…about the first time Emmett took Sophia. Except…except he killed her. She was just…just lying there…"

"Oh Reid. We're going to get her back. Alive. You have the best profilers in the world looking for her. And you have to keep telling yourself that we WILL get her back." Garcia said as she stepped away from Morgan and closer to Reid. Morgan hung back, suddenly unsure of himself. He stood back and watched as Garcia comforted Reid. He watched as Reid scrunched his face in thought, obviously oblivious to Garcia as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Watson and Sherlock started meowing loudly. "They need some food." Reid said absentmindedly, his mind still focused on something entirely different. Morgan walked over to the bag that underneath Garcia's desk and pulled out their food bowl and a bag of food. He opened the bag and was instantly greeted by Watson and Sherlock weaving in and out of his legs. Morgan smiled and poured the food into their bowl, watching as the two pushed each other back and forth as they ate as if they had been deprived for food for days.

Sherlock was the first to finish, climbing back into Reid's lap. He rubbed his head against his sweater-vest, purring contently. The office fell into a comfortable silence which was occasionally broken but Watson pushing the nearly empty bowl around the floor.

Suddenly Reid let out a gasp, causing Morgan and Garcia to jump slightly in their spots. "It's not just his home. It's a place Sophia knows as well. He said "we're" going home, not just him. What happened to the warehouse where he first took Sophia?" Reid asked excitedly and rather quickly.

"Uhm, hold on," Garcia turned to her computer and began typing. "It's still abandoned. No one did anything with it."

"That's the only place they have in common." Reid jumped out of the seat, causing Watson to cling to his sweater so he wouldn't fall. Reid ran to Morgan's office, Sherlock still in his arms. JJ jumped at the door banging against the wall and everyone turned to look at Reid.

"He took her back to the first warehouse. The one he used the first time he abducted her." Reid said between breaths. He looked down at his arms, finally noticing Sherlock in his arms. He glanced down at the cat in confusion for a second before shaking his head and glancing back at his team.

"Are you sure?" Hotch asked, getting up from his seat.

"Positive. It's a little less than an hour drive from here."

"Then let's go." Hotch signaled for the team to follow. As they ran down the stairs Hotch suddenly came to a stop in front of Garcia's door. "You can't bring the cat."

"What? Oh! I forgot." Reid blushed slightly before opening the door and letting Sherlock go, the cat running straight for the chair in the corner of the room that was occupied by his brother. As the team made their way to the parking garage, Reid felt a bubble of hope growing in his chest for the first time.


	28. Rise and shine

**11:00am Tuesday…Warehouse**

Emmett opened the door quietly. He looked over at Sophia, a sick and vile smile forming on his face.

"Rise and shine princess." He nudged Sophia's shoulder with his foot, continuing till she finally opened her eyes. He reached forward and unlocked the chains around her ankles. As he moved to her hands, Sophia began squirming, attempting to get some feeling back into her sore legs that had long since fallen asleep. He unlocked her wrists and she instantly brought them to her chest, rubbing the raw and cold skin back to life.

Emmett stood up and grabbed Sophia's hair. He pulled her off the bed and onto the floor. She let out a yell and her hands flew to her head, clawing at Emmett's hands. He let her go with a shove, her knees scraping against the rough floor.

He reached for the zipper of his pants, pulling it down slowly. A tear escaped Sophia's closed eyes as her mind focused intently on the sound. Emmett stepped closer and Sophia automatically backed herself up against the wall, looking for some way to escape from the position she was in. Emmett smiled down at her and pushed his boxers down slightly, freeing his erection from its constraints.

"Suck." He demanded as he grabbed her chin. Sophia looked up at him defiantly, squeezing her lips tighter together. "Oh, what? Now you're sudden going to be fucking prude? Don't sit there and look at me with disgust. I suggest you do what I say or you'll seriously regret it."

His grip tightened on her chin but Sophia still refused, clenching her jaw and staring right at Emmett. He let go of her chin and Sophia naively thought for a split second that he was going to walk away. However she found out how wrong she truly was when he suddenly lashed out and wrapped his hand around her throat.

"Now. Open. Your. Mouth." Emmett sneered, emphasizing each word with a squeeze. Sophia's lungs began to feel as though they were set on fire, a burning pain radiating down her neck and across her entire upper body. Her vision started to blur when Emmett dropped his hand. She instantly opened her mouth, gasping for the precious air that her lungs were screaming for.

Emmett grabbed her chin as she opened it, pulling down on it harshly. He pushed her head against the wall and pushed his erection into her mouth.

"I swear if you even think about biting me I won't hesitate to strangle you. I can find any other bitch on the corner to take your place." He let go of her chin and threaded his fingers into her hair. He let his hips rock back and forth, smiling as he heard Sophia gag when he pushed in deeper. "God your mouth is perfect." He petted her hair before putting his second hand into her hair as well. He pulled her closer as he rutted his hips faster against her mouth. Tears began streaming down Sophia's face as she squeezed her eyes closed, trying desperately not to gag.

She could feel his grip on her hair constricted painfully as his thrusts became more erratic and his moans grew louder. She sobbed as he came and he refused to move till she swallowed. The second he pulled out she turned to the side and vomited.

"Fucking slut." Emmett muttered, waiting for her to stop. He grabbed her by the elbow and threw her back onto the bed. He resumed his original position with his knees pinning Sophia down on both sides of her hips. He grabbed the chains hooked to the four posts and began attaching them to Sophia

Sophia closed her eyes, trying to calm her stomach. She turned to face the wall in a sad attempt to block out the sight in front of her. Emmett leaned down and kissed her, biting and tugging on her lower lip. His hand snaked downward, pulling at the zipper on her jeans.

Sophia opened her eyes, staring at the wall in front of her. She set her mind to memorizing each little indent and swirl in the cemented wall. The urge to reach out and run her fingers across the uneven material filled her head, cutting out the feeling of the denim sliding down her legs or his cold, calloused fingertips sliding underneath her underwear. The wall in front of her became the most mesmerizing piece of art she had ever laid eyes on.


	29. I want him dead

**11:05 AM Tuesday**

Reid was the first to jump out of the SUV, running towards the warehouse without bothering to listen to Hotch who was screaming at him from the car. He had his Kevlar vest on and he saw no other reason to stop. He ignored the main warehouse and ran behind the building, heading straight for the large shed in the back. He threw open the door, scanning the empty room quickly. His mind seemed to be on autopilot as he walked over to the corner of the room, pulling open a hatch. Glancing down he saw a flight of stairs which he stepped onto quickly.

Reid walked quietly down the stairs, his gun leading the way. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, a large oaken door stood in front of him. He slowly opened the door, stepping out from behind it as quietly as possible. He stepped into the room and his eyes fell on Sophia who was laying on the old mattress, her arms and legs chained to the metal frame by handcuffs. On top of Sophia, Emmett straddled her hips, his face pressed against her, his lips trailing kisses down her face, traveling towards her neck. Reid drew his gun and stood taller.

"FBI! Put your hands above your head and step away from the bed!" Reid yelled as loud as possible, calling the rest of the team's attention. He could hear their heavy footsteps above his head followed by Morgan running down the staircase. He was truly glad for the first time that Morgan was so heavy-footed.

"Dr. Spencer Reid. It's great to finally meet you!" Emmett smiled as he turned his upper body to face Reid. He let his hand wander to Sophia's chest, his fingers sliding slowly across the thin material of her bra, pushing the thin straps off her shoulders.

"Get. Your hands. Off. Of her. Now!" Reid yelled, taking a step closer to him as he saw Morgan out of the corner of his eye, his gun drawn as well. Emmett raised his hands in mock innocence.

"You won't shoot me. I'm unarmed. I'm sorry if I upset you. But you see, you had something that belonged to me and I wanted it back." Emmett smiled and shifted his hips against Sophia's, causing her to let out a small whimper that echoed through the empty basement.

"First of all, her name is Sophia and secondly, she belongs to no one." Reid lowered his gun slightly and continued to walk towards the bed. "Don't make me ask again. Get. Off. Her. Now!" Taking another step forward and to the side, Reid could finally get a better look at Sophia. He saw that her shorts and underwear were pulled down to her knees. Reid could make out bite marks and bruises on her neck, shoulders and down her stomach. He looked at Emmett, his jeans and boxers already pulled down around his knees. His head started spinning and the thought that he might be too late sent him into a blind fury. He wasn't quite sure what happened but the next thing he was aware of, he had thrown Emmett to the floor with a loud thud and was straddling his chest. Emmett cursed loudly and shot his arms out in an attempt to get Reid off of him. He pushed against Reid's chest and swung wildly at his face.

Reid dodged his first punch and quickly hit Emmett's chin, causing him to yell out from the sudden sharp pain that radiated from his jaw. Reid smiled at the sound and swung again, and again. He wasn't aware of Morgan screaming his name, telling him to stop. In fact, he wasn't aware of anything around him beside Emmett, the man still attempting to lash out at Reid. His hands continued to fly at their own accord, making contact with Emmett's face each time. Emmett stopped moving underneath Reid yet he couldn't, or wouldn't, stop.

Morgan, realizing his yells were doing nothing, grabbed Reid's arm, trying to pull him off of Emmett. Reid however had other plans, wrenching his arm free of Morgan's tight grip to take another hit at Emmett, this time smacking harshly against his nose which was already gushing blood. Morgan grabbed Reid's left arm, yanking on it again. Hotch, who had finally made it downstairs along with the rest of the team, realized that Morgan wasn't going to be able to stop Reid himself. He ran quickly over to Reid, helping Morgan finally pull him off the unconscious Emmett. Reid was breathing heavy, blood dripping from his tightened fists.

Morgan quickly shoved Reid to the corner farthest from Emmett. He stepped in front of him, cutting Emmett from Reid's view. His eyes were unfocused and wild, his pupils dilated with anger.

"Reid! Reid! Please." Morgan pleaded as he placed his hands on his friend's face, keeping his eyes on his. "Calm Down! Look at me. Spencer!" Morgan was yelling again, becoming terrified by his friend's behavior. He had never seen him so angry, so uncontrolled. It was a side of Reid he never thought existed. And a side he hoped he never saw again.

"I want. Him. Dead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo! the end of part one! Part two will be posted soon under the title "It's All Over."

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on Fanfic...this is the first time I've posted on AO3 so it may take a bit for me to get used to this :0) Please cut me some slack, especially on the whole tagging thing...


End file.
